Memories
by Aschen
Summary: Thorïn n'a pas toujours été un roi déchu, sombre et vengeur. Il fut un temps où il savait sourire. Un temps où Erebor était encore le plus grand royaume Nain. Un temps où Frerin existait. "I'll love you 'till the end of time". C'était avant Smaug.
1. Chapter 1 : Déjeuner royal

**Disclaimer : Comme d'hab', les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Valmora, Skalli, Luàn et Therris. Les autres sont la propriété de J.R.R TOLKIEN. A mon grand damne. En espérant qu'il se retourne dans sa tombe (ca t'apprendra à avoir écrit les Bataille d'Azanulbizar et des Cinq Armées !)**

**Il se trouve que Katsuri-san (qui devrait écrire la suite de SeTdMplNpdN ou je ne répond plus de rien) m'a lancé un défi, dont voici les termes : un OS avec du Durincest qui n'en est pas et du Fem!Thorïn à un moment ou à un autre. Epoque indéterminée. Couple indéterminé.**

**Ceci est donc, malgré les apparences, un OS. Un _immense_ OS que j'ai choisi de diviser en plusieurs chapitres pour plus de fluidité =) (oui, je modifie la réalité à mon gré).**

**Couple fort rare : Frerin/Thorïn (pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Frerin est le petit frère de Thorïn, né 5 ans après lui et 9 ans avant Dis. Il meurt lors de la Bataille d'Azanulbizar).**

**Il y aura des lemons (deux, plus précisément) mais je préviendrai en début de chapitre pour que les plus chastes d'entre vous passent leur chemin =)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise, surtout à toi Katsuri, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

MEMORIES

_I'll love you 'till the end of time_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Déjeuner royal

Ce matin-là, le calme régnait sur Erebor. Le soleil se levait paresseusement sur la Montagne Solitaire, les oiseaux lancaient des trilles joyeuses vers le ciel et les braves habitants de Dale commençaient à ouvrir leurs étals en ce jour de marché. Rien, absolument rien, ne pouvait présager des événements qui arriveraient ce jour-là.

Comme toujours, les équipes de nuit, qui creusaient fiévreusement dans les multiples puits de forage de la mine, revinrent harassés mais satisfaits du devoir accompli. Sauf une. Le chef d'équipe, un nain bourru doté d'une impressionnante moustache de morse prénommé Therris (futur père de Therau, futur grand-père de Therrar), attendait en se tordant les mains dans l'antichambre royale. Quand Balïn, sénéchal du roi, entra dans la pièce, il se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur lui. Son air angoissé inquiéta Balïn, qui tenta néanmoins de le rassurer en lui proposant aimablement une petite pinte de bière. Therris accepta avec joie, parce que la bière arrangeait toujours tout.

- Je vous connais, vous êtes un homme solide, Therris, et fort peu de choses vous impressionnent. Or, vous êtes plus agité qu'un poisson hors de l'eau. Vous m'inquiétez, cher ami, affirma le sénéchal d'une voix égale. Racontez moi.

Alors le mineur raconta sa nuit, dans les détails, même les plus insignifiants. L'accident du pauvre Karnis, le gisement d'argent (cette nouvelle alluma une lueur satisfaite dans le regard calme de Balïn) et leur fameuse trouvaille. Celle qui l'effrayait tant. Pour appuyer ses dires, il sortit un magnifique joyau de sa poche et le tendit au sénéchal.

Balïn le tourna et le retourna entre ses doigts avant de sortir une paire de lunettes cerclées d'or de son gilet de brocart rouge. Il les chaussa, ce qui lui donna l'air singulier d'un hibou, et plaça la pierre brillante sous la lumière d'une lampe à huile. Après de longues minutes d'inspection, il ôta ses lunettes, qu'il replia soigneusement, et les rangea dans sa poche. Il plaqua un sourire formel sur ses lèvres et remercia Therris pour son travail. Puis il l'envoya prendre un peu de repos en lui assurant qu'il avait la situation bien en main.

Il attendit que la porte soit refermée pour s'affaler lamentablement sur son fauteuil, effaré, dans une attitude bien peu protocolaire.

Sûrement, ils étaient bénis des dieux. Ou bien était-ce une malédiction.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Balïn ? redemanda Thror pour la troisième fois.

Le sénéchal, assis à la droite du monarque, lassé d'être constamment relégué au second plan, pris le risque d'ignorer son Roi et se tourna vers le Prince Thraïn. La petite famille royale était en train de déjeuner. Enfin, sauf Thror, qui se contentait d'admirer inlassablement un rubis, très beau au demeurant, aussi gros que son poing. Il n'avait pas touché à son assiette.

A l'autre extrémité de la table, la Reine Valmora, très digne, fusillait son mari du regard par dessus les cruches de vin et d'hydromel, son regard gris plus dur que l'acier.

Balïn était toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il était convié à dîner à la table du Roi.

Déjà, parce qu'il estimait que quelqu'un de sa position, un simple sénéchal, ne méritait certainement pas de partager les repas d'un être aussi illustre que Thror, fils de Daïn Ier, et Roi sous la Montagne.

Ensuite, parce que les relations du couple royal s'étaient brutalement dégradées ces derniers temps, et qu'il n'avait jamais aimé être pris entre deux époux en froid. Comme ca avait été le cas par le passé et comme ca l'était encore en cet instant.

Pour finir, parce qu'il était parfaitement au courant des frasques des deux jeunes princes héritiers, et qu'il était, bien malgré lui, leur complice.

Et puis, il avait toujours ce petit pincement au coeur en regardant l'aîné de la fraterie et son père côtes à côtes. Les voir ensemble était toujours difficile, malgré le temps écoulé.

Assis près de lui, le jeune Frerin arborait un air constamment douloureux, malgré tous les efforts qu'il déployait pour que ca ne se voit pas. Il faisait également beaucoup d'effort, de même que son frère aîné Thorïn, assis en face de lui, pour que les couverts et les verres ne s'entrechoquent jamais. Assurément, ils devaient souffrir d'une sacrée gueule de bois, vu leur teint pâle, leur regard vitreux et les grimaces qu'ils échangeaient.

Malheureusement pour eux, si Balïn (à la gauche de Frerin) et Thraïn (à la droite de Thorïn) restaient relativement silencieux, par solidarité, les deux femmes qui se tenaient à leurs côtés étaient, elles, plus bavardes que des pies. Entourant Valmora, la petite Dis, assise à côté de Frerin et absolument adorable dans sa robe blanche, babillait joyeusement sur les progrés qu'elle avait fait en couture et promettait à sa grand-mère de lui faire une belle robe pour son anniversaire. Sa mère Skalli, deuxième épouse de Thraïn, assise à la droite de la reine, mangeait calmement en souriant doucement à sa fille.

Tout cela avait un bel air de convivialité, malheureusement entaché par les regards meurtriers de la Reine et les mines sombres des deux jeunes princes. Cessant son exposé sur la couture, Dis se tourna vers son frère aîné en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches.

- Tu as mal à la tête, Thorïn ?

- Parle moins fort, s'il te plaît... grogna celui-ci en réponse.

- On a mal aux cheveux, Dis, pas à la tête, marmonna Frerin d'un air douloureux.

- La nuance est importante, ironisa Thraïn sans prêter attention au sénéchal.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas sortir aussi tard tous les deux, trancha Skalli d'un ton net.

- Permet moi de te dire, maman, que si on ne sort pas maintenant, alors que nous sommes encore jeunes et beaux, on ne sortira jamais ! Ce serait ennuyeux.

- En effet, avoir une vie saine et équilibrée serait le comble de l'ennui. Tout comme fréquenter des jeunes filles correctes plutôt que vos ribaudes habituelles, ou pire encore... Franchement, Thorïn, tu n'es pas sérieux. Un prince ne doit pas agir ainsi, et tu serais prié de cesser d'entraîner ton frère dans tes virées nocturnes ! s'écria Skalli en changeant soudainement de cible.

- Soyez gentille, Skalli, fichez moi la paix... marmonna l'aîné de la fraterie.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par "pire encore", maman ? demanda Frerin.

La princesse rougit violemment et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistente que ce n'était pas pour les jeunes oreilles de Dis. Puis elle plaqua rageusement sa fourchette sur la table de bois, faisant grimacer les deux garçons. Valmora plaça une main calme sur le bras de sa belle-fille, désireuse de l'apaiser, sans jamais cesser d'assassiner son mari des yeux.

C'était précisément pour ce genre de scène que Balïn n'aimait pas manger avec la famille royale. Ca se tirait dans les pattes à tout bout de champ. Valmora tirait une tête de huits pieds de long, Thror rêvassait à ses richesses, Thorïn et Frerin souffraient d'une gueule de bois carabinée suite à leur nuit arrosée et Skalli passait son temps à bavarder de choses inutiles avec sa fille avant de s'attaquer à son beau-fils. Thraïn aurait pu être la seule personne normale autour de cette table, s'il ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à arbitrer les disputes entre son fils aîné, né de sa première épouse Luàn, et sa femme actuelle. Et ils répétaient la même scène, chaque jour, à quelques variations près. Parfois, Thorïn était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et envoyait sa belle-mère se faire pendre, selon ses propres termes, ce qui déclenchait invariablement la colère de son père, qui lui ordonnait alors de s'excuser sous peine de recevoir "une raclée dont il se souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours".

* * *

Avec le temps, Balïn avait remarqué que, plus que les menaces peu crédibles de Thraïn, c'était l'air triste et effrayé de Dis qui faisait plier le jeune homme. Il s'inclinait alors très légèrement devant Skalli, incapable de descendre de plus de deux centimètres, et proférait des excuses fausses et peu sincères, qu'elle faisait semblant d'accepter avant de l'embrasser, comme s'il était vraiment son fils et qu'elle ne le haïssait pas d'être né le premier d'une femme qu'elle aurait aimé tuer de ses propres mains, si elle n'était pas morte en couche. Thorïn lui rendait son baiser, avec beaucoup de réticence, et l'appelait "mère" pour rassurer sa petite soeur, malgré la répugnance que la femme de son père lui inspirait, malgré la haine qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme qui cherchait constamment à dresser Frerin, Dis et Thraïn contre lui, avec cette langue de vipère qu'il adorerait arracher pour la donner à manger à ses chiens. Ils se séparaient alors en souriant faussement, l'une prétextant avoir des affaires domestiques urgentes à régler et l'autre assurant qu'il était attendu pour un entraînement intempestif.

Skalli s'enfermait longuements dans sa chambre et cassait toutes les choses un tant soit peu fragiles qui lui passaient sous la main puis hurlait aux serviteurs de ranger ce foutoir avant le retour de Thraïn, sous peine de recevoir le fouet. Puis elle rejoignait sa fille et partait prendre l'air avec elle pour leur balade quotidienne. La présence de Dis, à elle seule, suffisait à lui rendre sourire et bonne humeur. Mais chaque fois un peu moins.

Thorïn, lui, courait rejoindre ses amis, Gloïn et Nori (et Dwalïn lorsqu'il émergeait des brumes alcoolisées de son cerveau à une heure décente) et passait ses nerfs à grands coups d'épée sur les poteaux d'entraînement ou à boire bière sur bière à la taverne de Morna. Parfois, si son humeur s'améliorait, il profitait des charmes d'une fille de taverne ou deux, et s'enfermait avec elles des heures durant dans une des chambres, à l'étage. Plus généralement, il se contentait de broyer du noir et renvoyait séchement les filles. Seul Frerin, qui le rejoignait toujours une heure et demi exactement après la dispute (le temps que son frère aîné se calme), réussissait à l'apaiser suffisament pour qu'il se raisonne lui-même et passe à autre chose. Thorïn recommencait alors lentement à sourire. Chaque fois un peu moins.

* * *

Ce jour-là, cependant, la dispute n'eut pas le temps d'éclater. Profitant du court silence qui s'établit suite à la question embarassante de Frerin, Balïn se jeta à l'eau.

- Sire, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Sa voix grave, qui coupa tout le monde dans leurs réflexions, attira brutalement l'attention sur lui. D'ordinaire ca ne le gênait pas, mais les deux jeunes princes lui jettèrent un regard assassin. Visiblement, il avait parlé trop fort pour eux. Il se permit un sourire.

Comme le Roi ne réagissait pas, trop obnubilé par son rubis, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Thorïn, Thraïn prit sur lui d'alimenter la nouvelle conversation venue égayer ce déjeuner.

- Oui, Balïn ? Continue.

Les deux hommes avaient à peu près le même âge, et avait grandi ensemble. Si le Prince était blond comme les blés, malgré quelques mèches d'un gris de fer, le sénéchal, lui, avait de sombres cheveux bruns déjà striés de blanc (sûrement dû à l'enfer d'inquiétude que lui faisaient vivre les deux jeunes nains). Thraïn avait des yeux d'acier, hérités de sa mère, et Balïn des yeux brun chocolatés qu'il partageait avec son frère cadet Dwalïn. Le premier était impulsif et un peu violent sur les bords quand le second était d'un naturel calme et prudent. Ils étaient aussi dissemblables que possible. Mais ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et Balïn aimait cet homme arrogant et froid comme un second frère, malgré toute la rancoeur qu'il aurait, légitimement, pu nourrir contre lui. C'était cet amour qui l'avait retenu de plonger son épée dans le coeur de Thraïn, à l'époque, et c'était toujours cet amour qui le poussait à prendre soin des enfants comme s'ils étaient les siens.

Thorïn fixait le sénéchal d'un air morne, attendant patiemment la suite, tandis que Frerin grimaçait comiquement, tentant de le persuader sans parler de ne rien révéler des évènements de la veille ni de la cuite mémorable à laquelle ils devaient, l'un comme l'autre, ces effroyables maux de tête. Le sourire du sénéchal s'accentua à mesure que le visage de Thorïn se vidait de toute expression (il pouvait presque suivre le cheminement de pensée du garçon), persuadé que Balïn allait balancer ses dernières frasques à Thraïn. Quand Frerin se mit à hyper ventiler, l'angoisse étant trop forte, Balïn décida de faire cesser la torture.

- J'ai reçu la visite de Therris, ce matin.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent de soulagement, de manière si peu discrète que Dis éclata de rire et que Skalli leur jeta un regard soupçonneux. Valmora et Thror, arrêtant leur simagrées respectives, commencèrent enfin à manger. Frerin se laissa aller en arrière et plaqua un main sur son front, comme si le presser suffirait à enlever la migraine tenace qui lui vrillait le cerveau. Thorïn se désintéressa totalement de la conversation et se remit à manger, grimaçant à chaque mastication tant son mal de tête était puissant. Thraïn caressa pensivement sa moustache, les yeux levés vers le plafond, cherchant dans sa mémoire qui diable pouvait bien être Therris. Soudain, l'illumination.

- Therris, le chef de la huitième équipe de nuit ?

- Celui-là même, approuva Balïn en hochant la tête.

- Et donc ? Quel est le problème ?

- En creusant, cette nuit, ils ont découvert quelque chose de... particulier.

Le terme "particulier" fit gémir Frerin tandis que Thorïn, curieux, relevait brusquement la tête de son assiette. Trop brusquement, et trop vite manifestement, car il chancela et dut se rattraper à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer aux pieds de sa belle-mère. Excédée, Valmora se leva et disparut par une porte latérale.

- Quelque chose de particulier ? C'est à dire ?

- Un nouveau gisement d'or ? demanda avidement Thror, que l'idée d'avoir encore plus de richesse faisait littéralement frétiller.

- Euh, non, pas vraiment. En fait, il s'agirait d'une source d'eau...

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, coupa le Roi en tapant du poing sur la table.

Il se remit à manger, à toute vitesse, et recommença à contempler son rubis. Balïn, stupéfait, attendit l'aval de Thraïn, qui regardait son père avec hauteur, pour continuer. Le Prince lui faisait signe de reprendre quand la porte latérale s'ouvrit encore sur la Reine. Elle tenait dans chaque main une choppe fumante, qu'elle déposa brutalement devant ses petits-fils.

- Buvez, et en vitesse.

- Oui, grand-mère... répondirent-ils d'une petite voix, peu désireux de déclencher le courroux de la terrible Valmora, légendaire pour ses crises de fureur dévastatrices.

Les deux frères se saisirent de leur choppe respective et, voyant le liquide épais et verdâtre duquel jaillissait de fines branches de bois brûlantes, en humèrent les émanations précautionneusement. Comme ils le redoutaient, le breuvage sentait aussi bon qu'il avait l'air buvable. C'était absolument atroce.

- Je crois que je vais m'abstenir... décida Thorïn en reposant la choppe sur la table avant de la repousser le plus loin possible de lui.

- Puis-je demander ce que c'est que _ça_, Mamie ? demanda Frerin d'un ton joyeux très mal forcé, appliquant un faux sourire sur son beau visage.

- Non. Quant à toi... reprit-elle en tirant l'oreille de Thorïn, tu vas me faire le plaisir de cesser tout de suite ces simagrées et de boire !

- Mais j'aime pas ça... gémit-il de manière si convaincante que la Reine le lâcha, soudainement attendrie par les yeux bleus larmoyants de son petit-fils.

Elle savait, pourtant, que Thorïn était un homme fait. Mais elle se faisait avoir à chaque fois. Une moue boudeuse, un sourire enfantin ou des yeux pleins de larmes et elle fondait irrémédiablement. Cela dit, elle était en colère, et décidément pas d'humeur à se laisser faire par les hommes, quels qu'ils soient, époux distant ou adorable petit-fils.

- Pas de ça avec moi, jeune homme ! Tu bois ! Tout de suite !

Grognant de dépit (ca marchait toujours, pourtant !), le jeune nain reprit sa choppe et, prenant son courage à deux mains, ferma les yeux et avala le breuvage d'un trait. Frerin, il le savait aux gémissements dégoutés qui lui parvenaient malgré le brouillard de sa gueule de bois, avait suivi son exemple et devait sûrement le regretter amérement. En effet, le liquide était aussi immonde qu'il le laissait présager. S'il avait du être honnête, il aurait dit que ca avait la texture de la boue et le goût des chaussures de Dwalïn. Du moins, les bottes du guerrier avaient sûrement ce goût-là. Après une _longue_ journée de marche.

Thorïn se retint difficilement de recracher l'infâme substance. Et puisqu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être le seul dégouté à cette table, il regarda sa petite soeur et lui offrit une grimace méchante, du délicat vert maronnasse de la potion, qui la fit crier et se cacher les yeux derrière ses mains. Frerin, qui avait eu la même idée mais s'était vu coupé l'herbe sous le pied par son frère, lui décocha un coup de pied sous la table. Satisfaite, Valmora retourna s'assoir et reprit son repas comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Donc ? Quelle est cette chose si particulière que Therris a estimé juste de nous en faire part, Balïn ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec, adouci par un sourire encourageant.

- Je crois que je vais être malade...

Frerin, plus pâle qu'un linceul, se leva précipitament et disparut en courant par la grande porte de la salle à manger. Un instant, Thorïn fut tenté de le suivre mais le sourire de Skalli le cloua sur son siège. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, ca non.

- Continue, Balïn, ordonna Thraïn, que toutes ces interruptions commençaient sérieusement à énerver.

- Oui, donc... Et bien son équipe aurait découvert une grotte naturelle, assez petite d'après lui, avec une source d'eau chaude.

- Et cela nécessite que vous nous dérangiez, Balïn ? demanda Skalli d'un tou doucereux qui donna à Thorïn l'envie de lui arracher les yeux.

- Silence, femme ! tonna Thraïn et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune nain se prit à aimer son père.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, grand-frère... murmura Dis, visiblement très inquiète.

Son frère aîné passa rapidement la langue sur ses dents, avalant les derniers restes du breuvage immonde, avant de dédier à sa petite soeur un doux sourire. Malheureusement, son teint terriblement pâle ne le rendait pas crédible. De violents frissons le parcouraient et sa vision se brouillait par intermittence. Il avait très chaud, mais le filet de sueur qui glissait le long de son échine et de ses tempes était glacé. Il chancela pour la deuxième fois et se rattrapa in extremis à la table. Il tourna un regard trouble vers sa grand-mère, qui souriait durement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné, par Durin... dit-il difficilement, et sa voix était rauque et éraillé, à tel point qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas.

- Une potion contre la gueule de bois, assura la Reine sans cesser de sourire.

- Les meilleurs remèdes son toujours les plus amères, mon beau-fils...

Skalli souriait de toutes ses dents, au comble du bonheur de voir le fils aîné de son mari dans un état si pitoyable. Elle adressa à sa belle-mère un sourire d'admiration, mais cessa bien vite devant l'air méprisant avec lequel Valmora la toisait. Thorïn posa la tête sur le plateau de bois massif et se prit le crâne à deux mains en gémissant.

- Un remède ? C'est encore pire qu'avant !

Thraïn se leva, très calme, mais son visage témoignait de la tempête qui couvait.

- Je ne veux plus la moindre interruption, est-ce clair ? De quiconque. Toi, meurt en silence ! lança-t-il à son fils avant de fusiller les deux femmes du regard, et il ressembla tant à sa mère en cet instant que même Balïn se tassa sur son siège.

Le Prince se rassit, toujours très calme, ignorant son fils qui faisait l'effort ultime de souffrir le martyre sans émettre le moindre son. Il croisa les doigts devant son visage et planta ses yeux d'acier dans ceux, peu assurés, de son ami d'enfance. Balïn se mit à prier pour que l'histoire qu'il allait rapporter attise sa curiosité. Sans quoi, il risquait fort d'essuyer la tempête que les autres avaient provoqués.

Il se racla la gorge pour affermir sa voix et reprit le fil de son récit.

- Therris m'a dit que, sur le coup, la source lui avait semblé parfaitement normale. Mais par la suite, un de ses mineurs a voulu faire des... des ricochets sur l'eau. Il assure d'ailleurs que cet homme est particulièrement doué pour les ricochets, s'embrouilla le pauvre sénéchal.

- Viens en au fait, veux-tu ?

- Oui. Bien sûr. Et bien, le galet n'a fait aucun ricochet et a coulé à pique. Therris assure que l'eau de la source s'est mise à bouillonner et qu'elle s'est couverte d'éclairs violets.

- Quoi ? De la magie ?

- Il semblerait. Mais ce n'est pas le plus intéressant. La source aurait recraché la pierre.

- Recraché ? demanda Thraïn en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

- C'est le terme qu'il a employé. Puis il a dit que la pierre était tout simplement ressortie de l'eau et serait retournée dans la main de l'homme qui l'avait lancée.

- Ca par exemple, c'est étrange.

- En effet. Mais là encore, ce n'est pas le plus intéressant.

Thraïn observait son ami avec une curiosité affirmée et même Thror s'intéressait à son récit, délaissant son rubis pour l'écouter. Thorïn se redressa, visiblement remis de son malaise, et regarda autour de lui d'un air ébloui. Puis un sourire éclaira son visage et il se leva, sans bruit, pour venir prendre les mains de sa grand-mère et les embrasser avec un respect teinté de vénération. Il revint à sa place, toujours dans un silence religieux, et posa ses coudes sur la table, plaçant ses mains en coupe pour soutenir son visage tandis qu'il haussait les sourcils en direction de Balïn, attendant qu'il achève son histoire.

Satisfait de son petit effet, le sénéchal sortit de son gilet de brocart un diamant brillant de mille feux, parfaitement plat et arrondi, long d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il posa le joyau devant lui.

- Où as-tu trouvé ca, Balïn ? demanda Thror à voix basse, fasciné.

- C'est Therris qui me l'a donné.

- Comment est-il entré en possession d'une merveille pareille ? s'enquit Skalli à voix basse, elle aussi, comme pour ne pas troubler la solennité de l'instant.

- C'est le galet que son mineur a lancé. Therris jure sur les vies des membres de sa famille, sur les nôtres ainsi que sur la sienne, que son homme a lancé une simple pierre totalement banale et que ce diamant est ressorti de la source.

* * *

**Voilà, premier chapitre.**

**J'espère que ca vous a plu !**

**Le prochain arrive demain, le temps de remanier les chapitres suivants (oui, quand j'ai déjà terminé une histoire, je poste tout très vite, MOI - ceci n'est en rien une manière de demander à ce que Katsuri poste plus vite, je vous assure. Enfin si. POSTE PLUS VITE !)**

**Je vous fais des bisous et à la revoyure !**

**Aschen**

**P.S. : Review ? Please ? J'en ai besoiiiiiiin...**


	2. Chapter 2 : La source

**Chapitre 2. Un chouia plus court. **

**Où il ne faut pas menacer Dis et où il arrive des bricoles à Thorïn.**

**La magie, c'est traître.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

MEMORIES

_I'll love you 'till the end of time_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La source

Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne ne parla. Tous se admiraient le joyau rutilant en essayant d'imaginer les perspectives innombrables que la découverte de cette source d'eau leur ouvrait. Au bout d'un moment, Thror se leva et donna ses ordres avec précision.

- Je ne peux pas me charger de cette affaire, un conseil m'attend. Ta présence est requise également, ma femme. Thraïn, tu t'en occupes. Thorïn, tu l'accompagnes. Je suppose que Therris t'a indiqué le chemin de cette source miraculeuse, Balïn ? Guide les.

- Chouette ! Je viens aussi ! s'exclama Dis en sautant sur ses petites jambes.

- Non, ma chérie, cette affaire ne nous concerne pas, intervint Skalli d'une voix douce.

- Mais maman...

- Que dirais-tu plutôt d'aller rendre visite à Dame Sygrid et à son fils ?

- Mais je veux voir la source...

- Dis... la voix de Skalli était soudain beaucoup moins douce.

- S'il te plaît, Papy ! essaya le petite fille en se tournant vers son grand-père, dardant sur lui de grands yeux pleins d'innocence. Dis oui ! Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !

Elle continua ainsi pendant de longues secondes, accrochée à la manche de Thror et sautillant sur place comme si elle était montée sur ressorts. Finalement, le vieux Roi donna son accord (décidément très faible face à cette adorable bouille) et s'en alla d'un pas trainant, non sans avoir ébourriffé les cheveux d'un blond lumineux de la petite fille. S'arrêtant près de sa femme, il lui tendit la main et la passa sous son coude. Ils s'éloignèrent, d'un pas parfaitement accordé, reprenant en khuzdul ancien une discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques temps auparavant.

Balïn vida sa choppe d'un trait et se leva, faisant signe au Prince et à ses enfants de le suivre. Immédiatement, Skalli bondit sur ses pieds et amorçant le mouvement de les accompagner. Elle se heurta au regard glacé de Thorïn.

- Vous n'avez été conviée, dit-il d'un ton mordant.

- Excuse moi ? Thraïn, dit quelque chose !

- Quoi ? Thorïn, soit gentil avec ta mère, essaya le Prince sans grande conviction.

- Ce n'est pas ma mère, murmura Thorïn d'une voix sourde de colère rentrée.

- Je ne suis pas sa mère ! s'indigna bruyamment Skalli d'une voix suraiguë.

- Peu importe. Soit gentil. Skalli, tu devrais aller voir comment va Frerin.

- Mais...

- Quoi, "mais" ? demanda froidement Thraïn en la regardant de haut.

- Rien, mon mari... se rétracta sa seconde épouse. J'y vais de ce pas...

- Tu devrais aussi aller voir Dame Sygrid et son fils, maman ! lança Dis de sa voix chantante.

Skalli, restée seule dans l'embrasure de la grande porte, les regarda s'éloigner ensemble, des ombres plein les yeux. Une grimace, qu'elle essayait de faire passer pour un sourire, étira ses lèvres, durcissant son visage.

- Je n'y manquerai pas...

* * *

Balïn les mena dans les niveaux inférieurs d'Erebor. Tout le monde s'inclinait respectueusement devant le Prince, les Héritiers et le Sénéchal du Roi. On les saluait avec un entrain sincère. La famille royale était très aimée du peuple Nain. Thorïn eut droit à de nombreux sourires énamourés, d'origine féminine ou masculine. Ils croisèrent Gloïn, Nori et Dwalïn, occupés à marchander une paire de dagues jumelles pour le second avec le forgeron le plus cher d'Erebor. Ils abandonnèrent rapidement l'idée face au refus catégorique de l'artisan et préférèrent accompagner le groupe jusqu'à cette fameuse source. Une vieille naine qui vendait de petits bijoux en offrit un à Dis, assurant que sa délicate couleur de jade irait à merveille au teint frais de l'adorable petite princesse. Elle lui assura qu'il était unique, et que c'était un plaisir que de voir les yeux argentés de la fillette s'illuminer de plaisir. Spontanément, la petite fille sauta au cou de la vieille naine et claqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue ridée. La naine eut un rire amusé et agita la main en réponse au salut de Dis, qui courut rejoindre son grand-frère. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui montra fiérement son nouveau pendentif. Puis, elle babilla sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la source, parlant de tout et de rien.

* * *

A l'endroit indiqué par Therris, assez éloigné du centre de la mine, et donc de la populace, s'ouvrait une arche grossiérement taillée par l'équipe de nuit. Au-delà, une salle naturelle assez petite d'environ 30m² (même la salle de bain personnelle de la princesse Dis était plus grande que ça) au centre de laquelle miroitait, à la lueur des torches tenues par Balïn et Dwalïn, un calme bassin d'eau limpide. Ils se regroupèrent tout autour du bassin et regardèrent dans ses profondeurs, sans trop savoir quoi chercher.

L'étendue d'eau était trompeuse. De prime abord, on aurait pu croire que sa profondeur n'excédait pas deux mètres, mais c'était faux. Il s'enfonçait très loin dans la pierre, si loin que l'eau semblait d'un noir d'encre.

Thorïn se pencha et ramassa un caillou banal, plutôt plat et vaguement rond, avant de le lancer dans l'eau. Comme l'avait décrit Therris, la surface du bassin se mit à bouillonner fortement puis se couvrit d'éclairs violacés, qui virvoltaient frénétiquement. Tous regardaient ce magnifique ballet avec des yeux ronds. Les éclairs s'éteignirent et une colonne d'eau tourbillonnante jaillit du bassin avant de se diriger droit sur Thorïn, et de déposer quelque chose dans sa main. Puis le tourbillon s'en retourna d'où il venait et l'eau redevint parfaitement calme, sans qu'aucune onde ne vienne troubler sa surface lisse comme un miroir.

Dans la main de Thorïn brillait un superbe saphir plat, parfaitement rond, de 5cm de diamètre. Idéal pour un pendentif.

- Whaaaaa... s'extasia Dis en regardant la main de son frère avec adoration.

- Les possibilités sont innombrables... Le Roi sera heureux d'apprendre que cette histoire est vraie. Nous allons être riches... murmura Thraïn, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Nous sommes déjà riches, Père. Je me demande ce que ca donnerait avec un être vivant... s'interrogea Thorïn, à qui faire de nouvelles expériences plaisait toujours.

- Je ne veux même pas en entendre parler. Le risque de noyade est trop grand. Il falloir organiser la protection de cette source, apprendre son existence au peuple... Balïn !

Thorïn hocha la tête à l'injonction de son père et attendit qu'il se soit éloigné. Une fois sûr que ses propos seraient hors de portée des oreilles de Thraïn, le prince héritier attrapa Nori, qui regardait le bassin avec des yeux brillants, par les épaules et le secoua légèrement.

- Trouve moi une bestiole. Peu importe laquelle. Un rat, une souris, un chat, je m'en fiche. Même un oiseau, tiens. Mais fais vite.

- Euh, pourquoi, si je puis me permettre ?

- Pour la balancer dans l'eau, pardi ! déclara Thorïn, comme si ca coulait de source, en regardant son ami avec des yeux ronds. Je _veux _voir ce qui arrivera.

- Je suis pas sûr...

- Ne discute pas et vas-y, moi aussi je veux savoir ! ordonnèrent Gloïn et Dwalïn, toujours prêts à suivre Thorïn dans chacune de ses frasques.

Le Nain blond regarda alternativement ses trois amis avant de hausser les épaules et de s'en aller au pas de course. Parce que lui aussi, au fond, aimerait bien voir les effets de cette source miraculeuse sur un être vivant. Et c'était quand même moins risqué sur un animal que sur quelqu'un. Nori s'en fut en courant à la taverne de Morna, lieu de villégiature privilégié des chats errants du Royaume d'Erebor.

* * *

Malheureusement pour lui, Thorïn avait oublié la présence de sa petite soeur qui, du haut de ses 6 ans, était très à cheval sur les principes et les promesses. Elle ne comprenait pas encore bien la notion d'omission : pour elle, on ment ou on dit la vérité, voilà tout. De même, le hochement de tête affirmatif qu'avait eu son frère suite à l'ordre de son père signifiait clairement, à ses yeux, qu'il avait promis de ne rien lancer de vivant dans cette espèce de mare. Or, voilà qu'il envisageait de jeter un pauvre animal dans l'eau, simplement pour savoir ce que ca ferait. C'était un grave manquement à sa parole, et Dis ne tolérerait pas ça.

Notons que ce n'est pas les mauvais traitements qu'aurait à subir le cobaye qui l'outrageait. Seulement le fait que son frère ne tienne pas ses promesses.

Outrée, elle se pendit au bras de Thorïn et le fit se mettre à genoux devant elle, histoire qu'ils soient à la même hauteur, de manière à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu as dis à Papa que tu ne ferais rien ! s'écria-t-elle, au comble de l'indignation.

- Ah bon ? Quand m'as-tu entendu dire "oui père" ?

- Tu as dis "oui" avec la tête.

- Tu apprendras, petite soeur, qu'un signe de tête n'est pas une réponse.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Je t'assure que non.

- Tu es un menteur ! comprit-elle soudainement, la surprise et le choc s'étalant sur son visage enfantin de manière assez comique.

- Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? Vraiment ? Tu ne t'es jamais posée la question, quand je dis à Père avoir dormi comme un bébé toute la nuit alors que tu m'as toi-même vu rentrer aux premières lueurs de l'aube en rasant les murs, que, peut-être, je mentais de temps en temps ?

- Bah... Tu pourrais dormir comme un bébé ailleurs...

Thorïn adressa à sa petite soeur un regard tellement blasé que Gloïn ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il adorait être témoin des interactions entre son ami et le reste du monde. Thorïn avait une manière bien à lui d'exister et considérait que sa vision du monde était la bonne (vision que lui-même, Dwalïn, Nori et Frerin partageaient, d'ailleurs). Du coup, il ne comprenait pas toujours qu'on puisse le contredire. Cette incompréhension ne l'empêchait pas de laisser les autres agir comme bon leur semblait, cependant. Du moment que eux lui fichait la paix, tout était pour le mieux. Or, Dis voulait l'empêcher de faire quelque chose, présentement.

- Je t'apprendrai une autre fois les bénéfices du mensonge et des faux semblants, petite soeur. Pour le moment, retourne jouer à la poupée et laisse moi faire ce que je veux, d'accord ?

Il se releva et fit craquer ses doigts, geste réflexe hérité de son enfance bagarreuse.

- J'vais le dire à papa ! s'écria le petite fille, revancharde.

Elle s'apprêtait à détaler comme un lapin quand son frère aîné l'attrapa par sa longue natte blonde. Elle grogna de désappointement, prise au piège, et le feula comme un chat, persuadée de lui faire assez peur pour qu'il la lâche. L'impudent personnage eut le culot de rire.

- Tu ne diras rien du tout à Père, petit chaton, ou je mettrai une araignée dans ton lit. C'est clair ? Gloïn, occupe toi de ma soeur, tu veux ? Apprend lui à faire des tresses correctes.

- T'es qu'un méchant ! J'te déteste ! cria le fillette, furieuse, à son frère.

Thorïn laissa la natte blonde glisser entre ses doigts, choqué d'entendre sa chère Dis lui hurler des mots pareils. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait dit ces paroles sous le coup de la colère et qu'elle ne les pensait pas vraiment, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de se serrer en entendant ça, lui qui adorait sa petite soeur.

Il ne vit pas l'attaque venir. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, Dis donna un grand coup de pied dans la jambe de son frère, qui eut l'effroyable réflexe de la relever pour masser son tibia, restant en équilibre sur sa seule jambe valide. La sournoise petit fille le poussa alors de toutes ses maigres forces. Mais ce fut suffisant.

* * *

Avec un cri de surprise, Thorïn bascula dans l'eau du bassin.

* * *

La surface lisse de l'eau s'agita dans un bouillonnement effrayant. Des éclairs jaillirent de nouveau, plus forts et lumineux, plus nombreux aussi. La cavité naturelle était illuminée d'une lueur violette malsaine. Dis, debout devant le bassin, porta ses mains à sa bouche.

Thraïn revint en courant, Balïn sur les talons. Ils se stoppèrent net quand ils se rendirent compte que Thorïn avait disparu. Il ne leur fallu qu'une petite seconde pour faire le rapprochement entre sa disparition et l'agitation furieuse de l'eau.

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE, PAR DURIN ? hurla le Prince de sa voix de stentor.

La petite Dis fondit littérralement en larmes. Gloïn, qui savait pertinnement que son ami ne lui pardonnerait _jamais _d'avoir laissé la fillette à la merci de la fureur de Thraïn, posa un genou au sol et l'attira contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras avec force. Le visage préssé contre le torse chaud du meilleur ami de son frère aîné, la petite fille pleura de peur et de remord.

Si son frère se noyait par sa faute, elle... Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait, mais ca comprendrait sûrement une mort dans d'atroces souffrances, et ce serait un juste châtiment pour son crime.

Gloïn caressa ses cheveux blonds, les yeux fixés sur l'étendue d'eau sauvage. Dwalïn était catastrophé. Il avait porté les mains à sa tête, arrachant des mèches de cheveux par poignées entières de sa crète. L'eau bouillonnait avec une violence incroyable, et cela dura bien plus longtemps que pour le saphir.

Enfin, les éclairs cessèrent, et l'obscurité envahit de nouveau la cavité naturelle, seulement perturbée par l'éclat rougeoyant des torches. Puis le tourbillon s'éleva du bouillonnement et dessina un arc de cercle parfait dans les airs avant de s'écraser au sol, déposant sans douceur l'intrus qui avait envahi son domaine. Il se retira et s'en retourna dans le bassin, qui retrouva calme et limpidité. Le silence qui plana alors sur le groupe était écrasant.

Dis, prenant son courage à deux mains, osa se retourner dans les bras de Gloïn, désireuse de voir son oeuvre, planifiant déjà les termes de sa propre exécution.

Elle se figea de stupeur, et ses yeux rougis de larmes s'arrondirent.

- Putain de merde... grogna Dwalïn, qui recula d'un pas sous le choc.

Gloïn aurait bien surenchérit, mais il était tellement stupéfait qu'il préféra rester bouche bée.

* * *

A quatre pattes sur le sol, Thorïn crachait toute l'eau qui stagnait dans ses poumons suite à sa chute dans le bassin de la source magique.

- Dis ! Tu... Tu vas me le payer, sale peste ! Je vais **t'arracher** les yeux et les monter en collier, tu m'entends ? cria-t-il quand il eut fini de vomir l'eau salée qui brûlait sa gorge.

Il se redressa, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs de rage, et se leva, toisant sa petite soeur de toute sa hauteur. Quand il vit les mines ébahies qui lui faisait face, il se calma instantanément.

- Quoi ? Je dois avoir l'air d'un rat mouillé, d'accord, mais est-ce que ca nécessite réellement ces têtes de merlans frits ?

Il commença à se dire que quelque chose clochait. Sa voix clochait _sérieusement_, même. Outre le fait qu'elle soit éraillée, elle était aussi beaucoup plus aigue qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge et s'étonna de leur douceur. Il les observa donc avec une inquiétude croissante, et les trouva toutes lisses. Des mains pâles aux longs doigts fins.

Il y avait un problème.

Et puis son crâne l'élancait un peu. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, d'un geste répété mille fois. D'ordinaire, sa main se libérait des mèches noires au niveau des épaules. Là, elle resta prisonnière. Il comprit pourquoi en se rendant compte qu'en fait, ses cheveux descendaient maintenant jusqu'à ses cuisses. Au moins, ils étaient noirs. C'était toujours ça de pris.

Tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur son corps, l'affolement s'empara définitivement de lui. Son torse plat n'était plus plat du tout. Et ses vêtements trempés ne faisaient que souligner les opulentes formes toutes féminines qui avaient fait leur apparition. Pour être sûr, il passa ses mains sur ce qu'il fallait bien appeler une poitrine, son ventre, ses hanches, ses fesses et, dans un sursaut de frayeur, entre ses jambes.

C'est à cet instant précis que son cerveau se déconnecta.

Il poussa un long hurlement et s'évanouit sans autre forme de procés.

* * *

Thraïn, éberlué, tourna le regard sur sa petite fille.

- Oups...

Puis elle s'accrocha au cou de Gloïn et recommença à pleurer.

* * *

**Chapitre deux terminé.**

**Dans le prochain, nous retournerons du côté de Frerin, voir ce qu'il lui est arrivé après qu'il aie avalé la délicieuse potion de sa grand-mère.**

**Et tu pourras revoir ta chère Skalli, Katsuri ! Je sais que tu l'aimes bien =)**

**Bisous !**

**Aschen**

**P.S. : Envoie moi encore une petite review... J'aime bien tes reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Une journée tranquille

**Chapitre 3, plus long que le précédent.**

**Je devrais réviser pour mon concours de demain, mais je poste ce truc-là quand même. Tant pis.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

MEMORIES

_I'll love you 'till the end of time_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une journée tranquille

Après son départ pour le moins précipité de la salle à manger du palais, Frerin était monté en quatrième vitesse dans les niveaux supérieurs jusqu'à atteindre ses appartements, qu'il partageait avec son frère aîné. Non pas par manque de place, très loin de là, mais par simple désir. Thorïn et Frerin étaient extrêmement proches, bien que totalement différents. C'était assez incroyable, d'ailleurs, pour des frères. Ils n'avaient absolument _rien _en commun, hormis leur goût prononcé pour les conneries en tout genre et les aventures sans lendemain.

Thorïn était très grand pour un nain, puisqu'il dépassait les 1m55, et assez fin (autant qu'un nain peut l'être, s'entend) bien que doté d'une force spectaculaire. Il avait de longs cheveux plus noirs que de l'encre, bouclés et soyeux, et des yeux d'un bleu azuré, aux nuances changeantes, hérités de sa défunte mère. Sa peau était pâle, comme pour beaucoup de nains. Un nez long et droit et des lèvres pleines au sourire lointain complétaient les traits harmonieux de son visage. D'un caractère plutôt excentrique, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, ou alors pour dire absolument tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il pouvait faire preuve d'une franchise désarmante si ca pouvait l'aider à garder cachés d'autres secrets. Facétieux et plus curieux qu'un chat, il était doté d'une intelligence acérée qui le poussait à expérimenter toutes sortes de choses et à inventer des objets à l'intérêt douteux. Bien sûr, il n'était jamais seul lorsqu'on le prenait la main dans le sac (rarement, il fallait l'avouer) au cours d'une farce quelconque. Mais tout le monde savait (sans preuves, malheureusement, ce garçon était plus malin que les gardes du Roi) que c'était lui qui magouillait. Malgré cela, il n'envisageait jamais de faire le moindre coup sans Frerin, son éternel complice.

Frerin, lui, était de taille moyenne et assez trapu, doté de longs cheveux de la couleur exacte du miel et d'yeux d'un gris d'acier hérités de son père. Il avait une peau halée, alors qu'il ne s'exposait pas spécialement au soleil, un nez court et légèrement retroussé ainsi que des lèvres fines constamment étirées en un sourire joyeux/sarcastique/niais/cruel selon son humeur et la personne qui lui faisait face. De l'avis général, Frerin était bel homme, dans le genre très lumineux. Oui, le terme "lumineux" lui convenait très bien. Il le savait et en jouait souvent, à des fins généralement innocentes. Surtout avec son frère et sa mère, en vérité, pour qu'ils accomplissent ses quatre volontés. Frerin était l'exemple même du joyeux drille qui préfère s'amuser et profiter de sa jeunesse tant qu'elle est là, toujours partant pour faire les 400 coups et peu importe les conséquences. Il était également connu pour ses réparties cinglantes et son ironie constante. Frerin ne savait pas être sérieux, et quand il l'était, c'était assurément que quelque chose allait mal. Frerin était quelqu'un qu'on aimait vraiment avoir à son côté, mais qu'on détestait avoir pour ennemi. Malheureusement pour lui, s'il se vantait de pouvoir faire faire n'importe quoi à son frère, il était bien souvent la victime des complots machiavéliques de Thorïn. La victime _consentante_, qui plus est. Le dernier complot d'importance en date remontait maintenant à plusieurs années. Thorïn avait créé quelque chose de fabuleux, appelé "poudre", et en avait mis une petite quantité dans une sphère de métal, dont il avait allumé la mèche. Frerin avait prit peur devant les étincelles et avait tout simplement lancé la sphère au beau milieu de la salle du trésor. L'explosion avait littéralement vaporisé l'or qu'elle contenait, et il s'était pris la plus grosse raclée de sa courte vie. Thorïn aussi bien que "techniquement parlant" il soit innocent, selon ses propres termes. Ce fâcheux épisode était un cruel échec dont ils n'aimaient pas se rappeler, ni l'un ni l'autre. Pour leurs autres coups, Thorïn et lui trouvaient toujours un mensonge convaincant à raconter pour sauver leur peau.

L'un dans l'autre, ils ne s'en sortaient jamais trop mal.

* * *

Frerin était donc monté jusqu'à ses appartements et avait régurgité la totalité de ce qu'il avait avalé durant le repas. Son estomac s'était rebellé pendant de longues minutes puis, une fois complétement vide, avait enfin accepté de faire une petite pause. Le jeune nain s'était alors lamentablement traîné jusqu'au sofa qui trônait dans le salon et s'y était étendu, frissonnant désagréablement, pris de vertige. Des sueurs froides dégoulinaient le long de ses tempes, de sa nuque, de son dos, et il ne pu trouver d'autres raisons à sa mort imminente que l'empoisonnement. C'était absolument terrible à penser, mais il allait mourir là, seul comme un chien errant, empoisonné par sa propre grand-mère. Un court instant, il eut une pensée pour son frère, qui lui allait devoir mourir en public. Finalement, il préférait sa situation.

Après de longues, très longues minutes, sa vision redevint nette. Lentement mais sûrement, sa migraine tenace s'évapora et son esprit reprit un peu de clarté. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne souffrait plus de son horrible gueule de bois. Et qu'il avait faim. Une faim de Warg. Jaillissant du sofa, il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour effacer les affreux relents de son malaise avant de quitter ses appartements, persuadé de pouvoir soutirer une assiette aux cuisines maintenant que son sourire était redevenu éclatant.

* * *

Dans les escaliers, il croisa sa mère. Dans une fureur noire, Skalli le bouscula avec force et s'enferma dans les appartements princiers et Frerin se retrouva devant un cruel dilemme. Son estomac ou sa mère. Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, et décida finalement d'aller voir ce qui tourmentait sa petite maman. Frerin éprouvait des sentiments mitigés envers sa génitrice. D'un côté, il l'aimait de manière inconditionnelle et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. C'était sa maman et, malgré ses défauts, il n'aurait pas voulu d'une autre mère. En fait, elle était parfaite en tout : attentive, douce, gentille, prévoyante, discrète. Et puis, elle avait une belle voix. Frerin adorait la voix de sa mère. Quand il était enfant, elle lui chantait toujours une mélodie en khuzdul ancien qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas mais qui avait l'étrange pouvoir de l'apaiser en toutes circonstances. Mais avec le temps, sa maman avait cessé de chanter. Pour cela, il détestait son père et en voulait beaucoup à Thorïn. Mais ca passait.

D'un autre côté, il la trouvait absolument horrible avec Thorïn, qui n'était pas responsable de sa naissance et de ses géniteurs. Qu'il soit né le premier, d'une autre femme que Skalli, et qu'il soit un enfant mâle légitime par-dessus le marché, n'était pas de son fait et il ne méritait pas une telle haine, un tel mépris. Frerin avait souvenir que son frère avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être aimé de Skalli, et qu'elle l'avait toujours repoussé, toujours maltraité, au profit de son fils à elle. Il se souvenait que Thorïn en pleurait souvent, autrefois. Maintenant qu'il avait définitivement abandonné l'idée d'avoir une mère, lui aussi, il rendait coup pour coup. Et cette guerre incessante faisait beaucoup de peine à Frerin comme à la pauvre petite Dis. Pour cela, il haïssait sa mère de toutes ses forces. Mais ca passait.

* * *

Frerin frappa trois coups sonores contre le lourd battant de bois qui fermait les appartements de ses parents. Sans attendre de réponse, il entra calmement et se baissa de justesse pour éviter un vase de cristal, qui alla se fracasser à l'extérieur. Quand il se redressa, ce fut pour voir sa mère, ses cheveux blond foncé hirsutes et décoiffés, saccager le salon. Il referma prestement la porte. Elle marchait de long en large, furieusement, criant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Par moments, elle s'arrêtait, se saisissait d'un objet quelconque et le lancait de toutes ses forces contre le mur, le sol ou en direction de son fils, qui, sagement, s'abstenait de faire le moindre mouvement brusque ou d'émettre le plus petit son.

Le jeune nain attendit patiemment que tous les objets potentiellement dangereux soient mis hors d'état de nuir et s'avança d'un pas calme vers sa mère, dont la fureur semblait s'apaiser. Fulminante, elle restait au milieu du salon dévasté et respirait fortement. Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux, indifférent au chaos qui régnait dans la pièce. Il était trop coutumier du fait pour s'en émouvoir encore. Sa mère avait toujours été un peu nerveuse.

Quand la respiration de Skalli se fut apaisée et qu'elle se laissa aller contre son fils, il lui demanda doucement ce qui s'était passé pour la mettre dans un état pareil. D'une voix atone, elle lui raconta la fin du déjeuner, le récit complet de Balïn et le départ des autres pour cette mystérieuse source magique.

Elle avait été mise à l'écart par ce putain de bâtard. Thraïn avait accepté cela. Et même Dis n'avait rien trouvé à redire, trop heureuse de se débarasser de sa mère.

C'était inacceptable. Inadmissible. Elle les détestait tous. Heureusement, il lui restait son fils. Son petit chéri, au moins, lui restait fidèle.

Son esprit battant la campagne, Skalli se redressa légèrement et caressa le visage de son fils avant de l'embrasser, délicatement, sur les lèvres.

Son petit bébé, rien qu'à elle, qui ne la quitterait jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais.

Elle passa les mains dans les cheveux blonds de son fils, qui ressemblait traits pour traits à son père, et appuya plus fermement son baiser.

Frerin s'écarta d'un pas, le visage fermé.

- Maman, reprends-toi.

Le rejet de Frerin agit sur elle comme une gifle. Son esprit lui revint violemment et elle sembla s'éveiller d'un rêve particulièrement éprouvant. Elle secoua la tête, l'air hagard, et regarda autour d'elle. Le désastre lui apparut alors dans toute son horreur et elle appela des serviteurs à grands cris, leur ordonnant de tout ranger, _vite_, car Thraïn n'aurait sûrement pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour inspecter cette source.

Voyant sa mère redevenir elle-même, Frerin s'éloigna progressivement, sans la quitter des yeux. Quand il fut certain qu'elle avait la situation et son esprit bien en main, il s'en alla d'un bon pas. Il attendit cependant que la porte des appartements princiers se soit refermée derrière lui pour essuyer sa boucher avec dégoût.

* * *

Ce n'était pas tant le fait que ce soit sa mère qui l'ait embrassé, ce n'était pas la première fois que ca arrivait et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière - et elle faisait pareil avec Dis - car elle avait une nette tendance à le confondre avec son père dans ses effrayants moments d'égarement. Non, ce qui le dégoutait, c'était surtout qu'il y avait pris du plaisir. Lui aussi avait eu un moment d'égarement, sûrement dû à son malaise, et ca ne devait plus se reproduire. Les caresses de sa mère et son baiser ferme, plus que d'habitude ce qui laissait présager d'une aggravation de son état mental, avait déclenché des visions qu'il préférait tenir soigneusement enfermées dans un coin de son esprit durant la journée, pour les lâcher avec délectation une fois la nuit tombée, quand il était au creux d'un lit, le sien ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre, seul ou accompagné - et peu importait la compagnie. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était que Thorïn l'embrassait avec douceur ou fureur selon s'il avait besoin de tendresse ou de violence, dans ses visions délicieuses. Qu'il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et caressait son visage, de la même manière que Skalli l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant. Dans son imagination débridée, les baisers de Thorïn avait un délicieux goût fruité. Sa mère avait juste un goût d'hydromel.

La langue de Frerin glissa sur ses lèvres tandis que l'excitation faisait ruer son sang dans ses veines. Pour dire la vérité, il ne voyait jamais son visage ou son corps. Il ne voyait qu'une paire d'yeux bleus reconnaissables entre mille ou de longs cheveux noirs, n'entendait qu'une voix grave rendue rauque de désir, qui criait de plaisir.

Les mains du jeune nain se mirent à trembler de manière convulsive. Il fallait que ca cesse. Ce n'était pas normal. _Ce n'était pas normal !_ Et c'était bien ce désir déchaîné, ces sentiments aberrants qu'il sentait poindre en lui, qui le dégoutaient. Plus que le baiser de sa mère. Il se dégoutait lui-même d'avoir tant envie de son propre frère.

Frerin s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et s'assit sur la marche, serrant fermement ses mains l'une contre l'autre en les coinçant entre ses jambes. Il posa le front contre ses genoux et respira profondément. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre. Lentement, comme à regret, les yeux bleus s'éteignirent et les murmures de plaisir s'évanouirent.

Quand il se releva, son masque souriant bien en place, personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui agitait son esprit. Satisfait de sa performance, il descendit aux cuisines, déterminé à manger quelque chose de correct. Il ne pourrait jamais attendre le dîner.

* * *

Un sourire séducteur, un clin d'oeil et le cuisinier lui prépara une belle assiette. Rien que pour lui. Il en avait de la chance. Il en était à se demander s'il avait encore assez faim pour manger une de ces succulentes pommes bien rouges et sucrées quand le branle-bas de combat eu lieu. Optant pour l'indigestion, il s'empara d'un fruit et y mordit à belles dents. Une main dans la poche, il s'en fut sur un dernier signe de main. Quand il ouvrit la porte menant au Hall, ce fut pour voir Dis passer en courant, des larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues pâles. Aussitôt l'inquiétude le saisit. Inquiétude qui se transforma en panique quand il vit Balïn courir vers la salle du conseil. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de potentiellement très grave. Apercevant Nori, qui courait derrière Gloïn et Dwalïn avec un chat pelucheux dans les bras, il lui attrapa le bras au vol, bien décidé à avoir des réponses.

Il ne voyait pas Thorïn. L'angoisse lui tordait l'estomac.

- Nori ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le nain pickpocket essaya de lui expliquer la situation mais son souffle court rendait tout dialogue impossible. Il parvint finalement à prononcer le nom du prince héritier, ce qui confirma les craintes de Frerin. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Thorïn. Son esprit hurla, mais il réussit à retenir son masque en place. Usant d'une technique qui avait fait ses preuves, il dressa mentalement une liste de ses objectifs pour ne pas perdre son calme.

Monter aux niveaux supérieurs. Trouver son père. Obtenir des réponses. Voir son frère. Il compta rapidement jusqu'à dix, la litanie des chiffres agissant comme un baume sur son esprit agité.

Il n'attendit pas que Nori ait repris son souffle. Il courut à la suite de Gloïn et Dwalïn.

* * *

Il les dépassa rapidement et retrouva son père sur l'esplanade qui s'étalait devant les différents appartements de la famille royale, au plus haut niveau. Il nota rapidement que les vestiges du vase que lui avait lancé sa mère avaient disparus. Tant mieux, il n'essuierait pas de nouvelle crise de ce côté-là. Inspirant à plein poumons, il appela son père de sa voix la plus forte, surpassant sans peine les sanglots déchirants de Dis, les cris de sa mère qui était sortie à l'entente de tout ce tintamarre, les appels de Thror et Valmora qui entamaient la montée des escaliers, les ronchonnements de Dwalïn et Gloïn et les ordres de son père, pourtant donnés d'une voix de stentor. Thraïn se retourna vers son fils cadet, surpris.

Frerin sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Thorïn, inconscient, gisait dans les bras de leur père. Un de ses bras pendait, inerte, et sa main était crispée autour d'un saphir de belle taille. Voyant que son fils était choqué par la scène qui se jouait devant lui, Thraïn lança un dernier ordre et ouvrit la porte des appartements de ses garçons d'un coup de pied. Ce n'est qu'en voyant son père disparaître, suivi d'une rivière de mèches noires, que Frerin se rendit compte de quelque chose. Depuis quand Thorïn avait-il des cheveux si longs ?

* * *

Frerin regardait son frère étendu sur son lit. Il avait en effet des cheveux très longs, maintenant. Ainsi qu'une poitrine, très belle au demeurant. Et il n'avait plus rien entre les jambes, d'après Dwalïn, toujours plein de tact.

C'était effroyable. Traumatisant. Désastreux. Catastrophique.

Il ne paniquait pas pour son frère. Il se disait que Thorïn saurait très bien gérer la situation tout seul, comme le grand garçon qu'il était avant. Non, il paniquait pour lui. Déjà, quand il avait un frère, il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas fantasmer tout éveillé sur lui. Maintenant, il avait une soeur. Et il mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour. Là, maintenant. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Il lui suffisait de dire à tout le monde de partir, prétextant l'état de panique dans lequel serait Thorïn s'il les voyait tous réunis autour de lui, couplé à l'horreur de sa situation. Une fois tout le monde dehors, il verrouillerait la porte et reviendrait dans la chambre. Il déshabillerait ce corps parfait avant de faire de même pour lui. Et il lui ferait subir les derniers outrages.

Oh oui, très bonne idée.

Il se donna une claque mentale et secoua la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Valmora et Oïn, que Gloïn avait été chercher de toute urgence, auscultaient le prince sous tous les angles, essayant de déterminer si son passage impromptu dans la source d'eau avait eu des séquelles sur ses voies respiratoires ou l'oxygénation de son cerveau, et si sa chute avait abîmé sa tête d'une quelconque manière. Gloïn, Dwalïn, Nori et Balïn avaient préféré attendre dehors. Skalli, assise dans un fauteuil avec Dis sur les genoux, serrait sa fille contre elle en lui chuchotant que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'était responsable de rien. Thror attendait patiemment au bout du lit, près de Frerin, tandis que Thraïn marchait de long en large.

Bien que concentré sur son frère (ou sa soeur ? Il ne savait plus), Frerin nota vaguement que son père ne tarderait pas à exploser. Et en effet, il s'arrêta bientôt derrière Oïn et se pencha, menaçant.

- Alors ?

- Alors, Sire, votre fils n'aura pas de séquelles. Il réagit très bien à tous mes tests.

- Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas, en ce cas ? demanda Thror.

- C'est le choc qui l'a assommé. Son cerveau a activé un moyen de défense face à une réalité trop inconcevable et l'a plongé dans l'inconscience, tout simplement. Il se réveillera de lui-même, quand il sera apte à accepter la situation.

- Et ca risque d'être long, intervint Valmora en caressant les cheveux noirs de Thorïn.

La journée s'écoula et la nuit après elle.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**Chapitre 4 demain, sûrement en soirée, vu mon examen va me bouffer toute ma journée. Misère de misère...**

**J'veux une review, Katsuri. Pour me donner du courage =)**

**A la revoyure !**

**Aschen**


	4. Chapter 4 : Les yeux bleus

**Chapitre 4, bien plus long que les précédent.**

**Au menu, des humiliations, une tentative d'oubli, des aveux et une petite scène graphique (QUE CEUX QUI ONT MOINS DE 16 ANS AILLENT VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS !). Ca devrait aller, non ?**

**Bonne lecture, m'sieurs dames !**

* * *

MEMORIES

_I'll love you 'till the end of time_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Les yeux bleus

Thorïn s'éveilla au son clair des oiseaux qui, à l'extérieur d'Erebor, chantaient joyeusement. Il s'étira paresseusement dans son grand lit moelleux et se mit sur le dos. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien et reposé. Ce serait une bonne journée. Heureux sans raison et un peu affamé sur les bords, il se leva prestement et s'en fut dans sa salle de bain personnelle. D'abord, il voulait un bain chaud.

Il commença par ôter ses vêtements de nuit. Puis, il passa devant le miroir que Skalli avait fait installer dans toutes les salles de bain ce qui, selon lui, dénotait d'un caractère narcissique et prétentieux. Il se figea et s'observa des pieds à la tête, avec une grande attention. Il se dit vaguement qu'il était vraiment une très belle femme, malgré la barbe. Très bien foutue. Très à son goût.

Puis, il hurla de toutes ses forces.

* * *

Frerin avait déjà procédé à ses ablutions et s'apprêtait à aller petit-déjeuner avec ses parents et sa soeur, comme tous les matins lorsqu'il était en état de le faire, quand le cri de Thorïn lui parvint, déchirant le silence apaisant de cette matinée ensoleillée (du moins, c'est ce qui lui semblait). Il ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu'à 10, s'armant de courage, et se dirigea d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain de son frère.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, torturé à l'idée du corps parfait profondément endormi à quelques foutus mètres de lui. Ses mains l'avaient démangé de toucher la peau pâle qu'il imaginait douce et chaude. Son esprit avait été littéralement _envahi _d'images lascives et brûlantes, de murmures enflammés. Ca avait été une véritable torture, et il avait dû user de toute sa volonté pour se persuader que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, que ca s'arrangerait avec le levé du soleil.

Visiblement, ca ne s'était pas arrangé. On ne pouvait vraiment plus compter sur personne.

* * *

Il poussa la porte et se stoppa net, hurlant mentalement à ses mains de rester calmes. Obéissantes, elles ne tréssaillirent même pas. Son entrejambe, en revanche... Il se gifla mentalement et serra la poignée de porte de toutes ses forces, les yeux baissés pour s'empêcher de détailler impunément le corps dénudé de Thorïn.

Quand il n'eut plus de souffle, celui-ci arrêta de crier et, avisant dans le miroir la présence de Frerin, remit en vitesse ses vêtements de nuit.

- C'est quoi, ce putain de bordel ? cria-t-il, au comble de l'affolement.

Des paroles aussi vulgaires dans une bouche aussi délicieuse donnaient à Frerin des envies fort peu avouables. Il se lécha rapidement les lèvres, les yeux toujours baissés.

- Frerin, j'te parle ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui...

- Alors réponds, par Durin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu... Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Non ! De quoi je devrais me souvenir ? Je me réveille gentiemment, je me dis que ca va être une belle journée et **paf** ! Je me retrouve en femme !

Thorïn paniquait, marchant dans la salle de bain avec fébrilité, les mains perdues dans ses longs cheveux noirs, arrachant des mèches sombres par poignées entières. Ses vêtements étaient trop grands pour lui, maintenant, et flottaient dans son sillage en dévoilant des morceaux de chair blanches très appétissantes. Frerin était incapable de bouger. Il lui fallait du temps pour aborder la situation avec calme et détachement. Une demi-journée et une nuit, c'était trop court. Et là, c'était tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, à le regarder, sans tenter quelque chose de stupide.

Ca lui donnait envie de vomir.

Heureusement, les renforts arrivèrent rapidement. Skalli entra au pas de charge, repoussant Frerin sans discussion et referma la porte derrière elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit rien d'autres que des cris de femmes, à un volume trop important pour que ca soit supportable. Il y eut un bruit de casse, un court silence, puis les hurlements reprirent. Frerin attendait patiemment dans le salon, essayant de recouvrer son calme. Valmora arriva et, après un bref salut à son petit-fils, rejoignit Skalli et Thorïn. Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence reprenait ses droits. Frerin soupira de soulagement.

* * *

Il avait beaucoup de mal à avaler quoi que ce soit. Son estomac était trop noué. La seule chose qui arrivait à passer le noeud dans sa gorge, c'était la bière.

- Soûlons-nous, ca ira mieux ! se motiva-t-il en reprenant la phrase favorite de son frère quand il broyait du noir.

Alors il buvait, allégrement, son masque habituel bien en place. Cela faisait longtemps, maintenant, qu'il était torturé par ces visions dégoûtantes et ces désirs contre-nature. Avant, il arrivait à gérer correctement la situation, parce que Thorïn était son frère et un homme et que, même si les relations homosexuelles étaient admises dans leur société, il était considéré comme immoral qu'un Prince s'adonne à ce genre de plaisir. Ce qui ne l'empêchait en rien de coucher autant avec des hommes qu'avec des femmes. Frerin avait des "goûts éclectiques", pour reprendre l'expression de Thorïn sur leurs penchants respectifs. Cela lui faisait deux bonnes raisons, qui l'emportaient donc par le nombre sur son désir immoral, de se tenir à distance de son frère sans que ca paraisse trop louche. Mais maintenant, Thorïn était une femme et ca changeait la donne. Parce qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule raison de ne pas le toucher. Une seule misérable raison, qu'il lui serait aisé de démolir.

Et ca lui faisait peur.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du lien étroit qui l'unissait à Thorïn ou de la folie qui hantait son sang, héritée de sa mère, mais il savait que les notions d'inceste et de crime ne le retiendraient pas. Il en était persuadé. Il connaissait la loi, et il savait quel châtiment était appliqué aux hommes qui couchaient avec leur soeur ou leur fille. La castration et la pendaison, parce que les femmes étaient trop précieuses, chez les Nains, pour qu'on accepte que leurs frères, leurs pères ou un quelconque mâle de sa famille les touchent. Les hommes étaient irrémédiablement condamnés à mort. Les femmes, en revanche, subissaient une période de torture raffinée et discrète. Il ne faudrait pas leur faire trop de mal. Si un enfant, comble du déshonneur, était conçu lors de ces rapports incestueux, il était obligatoirement tué à la naissance. Et la femme se trouvait mariée immédiatement après, à un homme choisi expressément par ses parents. Bien entendu, le mari était généreusement récompensé pour avoir accepté d'épouser une femme dévoyée. Si l'inceste se faisait entre hommes, ils étaient tous deux castrés et pendus.

La loi était sans pitié. Et Frerin savait, au plus profond de lui, et ce constat le remplissait d'effroi, que la perspective d'être _castré et pendu _ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter. Il voulait bien mourir pour ne serait-ce qu'une nuit de plaisir entre les bras de Thorïn.

Il avait toujours aimé son grand-frère, trop fort et trop intensément pour que ca soit normal. Enfant, il ne s'était pas posé la question. C'était son grand-frère, c'était normal qu'il l'aime. A l'adolescence, il avait commencé à se poser des questions. Certes, les serveuses de Morna étaient excitantes, et il n'hésitait jamais trop longtemps à en prendre une. Certes, ses camarades de classe masculins étaient attirants, bien qu'un peu trop jeunes à son goût. Mais à tous et à toutes, il manquait quelque chose. Il avait compris son problème quand il s'était rendu compte que tous ses amants officieux et toutes ses maîtresses officielles avaient soit des cheveux noirs dans lesquels plonger ses mains, soit des yeux bleus où se noyer, soit des lèvres charnues à mordre et embrasser, soit des mains fortes de guerrier pour malmener sa peau, soit un parfum de cerise pour embrumer son esprit.

Thorïn aimait beaucoup les cerises de Dale.

Ca l'avait beaucoup perturbé. Il n'avait pas osé en parler, à personne. Il était resté avec son désir contre-nature et son amour dévorant. Il avait plutôt bien tenu jusqu'à présent. Son masque avait fait ses preuves, et personne ne pouvait se doutait de la torture qu'il s'infligeait. Parce qu'il avait beau se flageller à chaque seconde de son existence pour ça, mais il était incapable de s'éloigner de Thorïn. Il avait fini par comprendre, à son grand désespoir, que perdre son frère le tuerait, tout simplement.

Alors le jour, il jouait les petits frères amusants et prêts à toutes les conneries que Thorïn pourrait imaginer, dans l'unique but de rester auprès de lui et qu'il le regarde.

Le plus grand rôle de sa vie.

Le plus grand drame de sa vie.

Mais la nuit, il tombait le masque et se laissait aller à rêver d'autre chose. Il refaisait le monde à la lueur des flammes de sa cheminée. Un monde où Thorïn et lui ne seraient pas frères, un monde où ils ne seraient pas princes, un monde où ils seraient libres de s'aimer, et où ils s'aimeraient sans contraintes.

Les années avaient ainsi défilées lentement et sa passion n'avait cessé de croître. Devant ses amis, il s'amusait des aventures multiples de son frère, secrétement jaloux de ces femmes et de ces hommes. Le jour, il riait en demandant à son frère si la nuit avait été bonne. La nuit, quand il ne ramenait pas quelqu'un pour faire passer son désespoir et sa frustration, il s'imaginait punir les imprudents qui avaient osé poser leurs sales pattes sur Thorïn. Et il s'imaginait punir Thorïn pour ses trahisons répétées. Ses punitions-là étaient délicieuses, et il se délectait des cris de douleur et de plaisir qui inondaient son esprit dément. Il voyait les yeux bleus embués de plaisir, illuminés par la peur. Il léchait le sang qui glissait, tentateur, des lèvres malmenées, déchirées. Il détestait ça. Il adorait ça.

Le lendemain, il passait généralement la journée à s'enivrer furieusement, persuadé que s'assommer à l'alcool suffirait à lui offrir le sommeil sans rêve qu'il appelait de ses voeux. Autant dire qu'il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie d'adulte, jusqu'à la veille encore, dans un état d'ivresse perpetuelle. Le soir et la nuit, il buvait en regardant son frère baiser tout Erebor, le matin il tombait comme une masse et rêvait moins des supplices qu'il aimerait faire subir à Thorïn. Et l'après-midi se déroulait avec une gueule de bois tenace, qui ne le laissait en paix qu'au moment de retourner boire. Mais il rêvait quand même.

* * *

Sauf que maintenant, son frère était devenue une femme, et que ca lui coupait l'appétit. Une raison en moins. Une faille de plus. Il but sa choppe de bière d'un trait. Immédiatement après, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à trois femmes et une petite fille. La Reine, très digne dans sa robe de velours d'un vert sombre, portait sa fine couronne d'or. Elle avait revêtu une tenue digne de son rang, puisqu'elle était sensée assister à un nouveau conseil ennuyeux, celui de la veille ayant été annulé. Skalli, elle, tenait sa fille par la main et toutes deux avaient revêtues de fines robes d'été d'un blanc éclatant. Elles avaient décidé d'aller se balader à Dale afin de consoler Dis pour le fâcheux épisode du bassin. Thorïn, lui, malgré son tout nouveau corps de femme, avait refusé de mettre une robe. Il portait donc un pantalon de cuir, une tunique bleu et un manteau, en cuir lui aussi, empruntés à Valmora, qui moulaient un peu trop ses formes au goût de Frerin. Le jeune nain lâcha sa choppe, qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un tintement retentissant. Tout le monde tourna le regard vers lui, et, un instant, il ne sut pas quoi dire.

- Nom d'un chien, tu t'es rasé ? s'écria-t-il soudainement.

Thorïn baissa les yeux, mortifié. Il cacha son visage fin entre ses mains pour masquer toute l'étendue de son déshonneur. Frerin réalisa que crier ça n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Et qu'il avait blessé son frère. Sa soeur. Oh, et puis merde. Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Il n'y avait _pas _à y réfléchir. Thorïn restait un homme, et son frère, peu importe les transformations que la magie lui faisait injustement subir. Il le lui dit, et lui assura que sa barbe repousserait vite. Etrangement, cela n'eut pas l'air de le rassurer.

* * *

Frerin passa donc le reste du petit-déjeuner, à sa grande horreur, à dévorer Thorïn des yeux. A la fin du supplice, il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis un sacré bail, ce qui était une raison parfaitement acceptable pour justifier son incapacité à rester de marbre face à une belle femme. Et Thorïn était une belle femme. Il prit donc la décision rigoureuse d'aller voir Morna. Elle aussi était une belle femme, même si elle était beaucoup plus vieille que lui. Même si elle couchait avec tous les hommes qui le lui proposaient. Même si elle avait couché avec Thorïn et qu'elle recommencerait au moindre signe.

Frerin se dit, assez mesquinement d'ailleurs, que puisque Thorïn ne pouvait plus baiser le monde, il le ferait à sa place. A son tour de regarder.

* * *

Quand il revint de chez Morna, extatique et détendu, il trouva Thorïn, accompagné de Gloïn, Nori et Dwalïn, en train de s'entraîner. Visiblement, son changement de situation avait influencé aussi ses capacités physiques et martiales, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il s'acharnait donc à combattre ses amis, qui en profitaient pour reluquer tout leur soûl. Aussitôt, la fureur de Frerin revint à la charge, et il se retint difficilement d'égorger ces fils de putes et de traîner Thorïn dans sa chambre pour le baiser, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Il devenait vulgaire, quand il était en colère.

Il ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à 10. Lentement.

Quand il les rouvrit, il avait retrouvé son calme. Son masque bien en place, il les rejoignit. Souriant ironiquement, il lança quelques piques aux trois hommes, et, l'air de rien, se plaça entre eux et Thorïn, trop occupé à boire pour se rendre compte de quelque chose.

- Au fait, Nori, qu'as-tu fait du chat ? demanda Gloïn.

- Le chat ? Je l'ai laissé chez toi, répondit-il en adressant un signe de tête à Frerin.

- Il y a un chat chez nous ? s'étonna Thorïn en se glissant près de son frère.

Le silence plana quelques instants avant de se fracasser au sol quand les deux frères s'élancèrent jusqu'à leurs appartements, abandonnant leurs amis sans regret.

* * *

Ils cherchèrent des heures, ne s'interrompant que pour déjeuner. Ils ne trouvaient rien. Leur organisation était minutieuse, pourtant. Frerin fouillait le grand salon et le bureau attenant tandis que Thorïn s'occupait des chambres. Aucune trace du chat. Néanmoins, ils eurent la confirmation de sa présence en trouvant des poils blancs, bien visibles, sur les vêtements éparpillés au sol de la chambre de Frerin.

- Viens voir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

- Ca y est, tu l'as eu ? demanda le nain blond en entrant dans sa chambre.

Il se statufia. Thorïn, à quatre pattes par terre, regardait sous son lit. Son coeur rata quelques battements avant de s'affoler. Son sang migra au sud à toute vitesse. Il tenta vainement de compter jusqu'à 10. Sans succès. Thorïn avait enlevé son manteau, et sa tunique était légèrement relevée sur son dos, offrant une vue plongeante sur la cambrure de ses reins. Il se redressa, inconscient du regard de son frère, et pivota vers lui en souriant, brandissant triomphalement une touffe de poils blancs.

- Tadam ! Il y a bien un chat, ici. Tu n'as rien trouvé ?

Frerin ne répondit pas. Il observait, fasciné, le tissu de la tunique se soulever à chaque inspiration, redessinait dans sa tête les formes moulées dans le pantalon de cuir.

- Frerin ? appela le nain aux cheveux noirs en se relevant.

Le mouvement de ses longs cheveux, remontés en queue-de-cheval, qui balaya l'air. Les joues rougies par l'excitation de la chasse (car c'était une chasse, et la proie se planquait bien). Le sourire indécis sur les lèvres sensuelles. Les yeus bleus. Par Aulë, les yeux bleus...

- Frerin ? Ca va pas ?

_"Ne me touche pas, par pitié, ne me touche pas !"_ supplia le cadet avec ferveur.

Thorïn posa une main sur la joue de son frère, l'appelant doucement, inquiet.

Tant pis pour lui.

* * *

La suite se déroula très vite. Son esprit plia bagage et son coeur se mit à cogner violemment entre ses côtes. Il eut la sensation de quitter son propre corps et de regarder la scène en spectateur. Il se vit glisser une main dans les cheveux noirs de Thorïn et les tirer sauvagement en arrière, les dénouant sans soucis. Il se vit embrasser voracement la bouche offerte, la mordre et goûter le sang, qui emplit sa bouche de sa saveur métallique, si alléchante en cet instant. Il vit Thorïn se figer d'abord, puis se débattre. Il se vit, et il en frissonna d'effroi, le gifler violemment. Il regarda son frère tomber par terre, sonné. Il se vit le recouvrir de son corps, tandis que Thorïn lui rendait la claque. Il se vit le clouer au sol et l'embrasser encore, brutalement. Il se vit défaire rapidement le pantalon de Thorïn et y glisser la main. Il entendit un gémissement rauque qui ne fit qu'accentuer son excitation, et ne sut jamais qui de lui ou de son frère l'avait émis. Il le regarda frapper, mordre, griffer, se débattre avec virulence. Quand il comprit que ca ne servait à rien, il le vit supplier, encore et encore, d'une voix éraillée et définitivement rauque. Il se vit déchirer la tunique bleue et s'étonna de sa propre force. Il se vit caresser les seins pâle, observa avec bonheur les frissons qui parcouraient le corps malmené sous lui. Il se vit embrasser la poitrine offerte, le ventre plat et descendre plus bas encore, à la jonction des longues jambes de Thorïn, qui rua et tenta de se dégager, suppliant encore Frerin d'arrêter. Il se vit gifler à toute volée, encore une fois, la pauvre femme, le pauvre homme, il ne savait plus. Il se vit défaire fébrilement les attaches de son propre pantalon. Thorïn avait cessé de supplier face aux caresses expertes de son frère et gémissait lascivement. Le voir ainsi, les cheveux noirs étalés sur le sol de pierre et les jambes écartées en gémissant vulgairement, échauffait son sang. Ils se consumaient. Il pouvait lire une passion brûlante et honteuse sur le visage de Thorïn, rougi du plaisir qu'on lui avait arraché et des gifles cruelles. Il voyait un désir vorace et ancien, presque aussi ancien que le sien, dans ses yeux trop bleus. Ah, ses yeux bleus...

Frerin réintégra brutalement son corps quand il prit Thorïn. Le cri de douleur que son frère laissa échapper ne fit rien pour l'aider à se calmer. Abandonnant toute raison, il amorça un rapidement mouvement de va-et-vient, arrachant une nouvelle plainte à chaque poussée. Il saisit les hanches de Thorïn pour le plaquer au sol, l'empêcher de bouger, et s'enfonça plus profondément encore. Il se fichait pas mal de lui faire mal, il voulait qu'il souffre, même. Autant que lui-même avait souffert, toutes ces années, de le regarder passer de femmes en femmes, d'hommes en hommes sans égards pour lui. Il voulait que Thorïn ait mal et qu'il crie. Il voulait prendre son plaisir, le baiser jusqu'à l'épuisement et le laisser souffrir en silence. Il voulait qu'il aime ca, et qu'il ait honte, autant que lui avait honte d'éprouver de tels sentiments, de telles émotions. Il voulait que Thorïn _l'aime_, par tous les dieux, de toutes ses forces, qu'il lui appartienne _corps et âme. _Autant que lui lui appartenait.

Plus que tout ses désirs de vengeance, il voulait que Thorïn l'aime.

Frerin ne se rendit pas compte que son frère nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille, ni qu'il entourait sa nuque de ses bras. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que les yeux bleus devenus noirs tant ses pupilles étaient dilatées, n'entendait rien d'autre que les suppliques désespérées et les cris de plaisir, quand il l'emplissait toute entière, _tout entier_, ou les gémissements douloureux quand il mordait sa gorge. Il adorait le goût métallique du sang de Thorïn, le goût de cerise de ses baisers. Il _adorait _son frère, de toutes les fibres de son être. Il l'aimait tant que chaque cri, chaque gémissement, lacéraient son coeur. Et il l'aimait trop pour ne penser qu'à son plaisir. Il accéléra le rythme, encore, encore, encore, encore.

Le dos arqué, tendu à l'extrême, Thorïn accueillait chaque coup de reins comme une délivrance. Il n'avait jamais, _jamais_, ressenti ça avec personne, de toute sa vie. Il glissa ses mains de femme dans les cheveux blonds, ébouriffés, de son petit frère et tira sur les longues mèches pour l'arracher à sa gorge et le forcer à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres meurtries heurtèrent brutalement celles de Frerin et leurs langues s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, cherchant à dominer l'autre dans un combat acharné. Thorïn sentait un brasier dévorant le ravager de l'intérieur, brûlant tout sur son passage. La sensation était _exquise_. Il avait mal, partout, et il aimait ça, aussi effroyable que ca puisse paraître. Il aimait que Frerin le malmène, qu'il le pilonne furieusement. Il aimait qu'il le morde et lui meurtrisse les hanches et les cuisses en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il aimait l'entendre gémir et crier d'une voix cassée. Il aimait voir son visage quand il prenait du plaisir, et le plaisair qu'il ressentait lui-même s'en trouvait accentué. C'était délicieux d'être réduit à n'être que _sensations_. Même la honte qui cinglait encore sa conscience contribuait à la jouissance exceptionnelle qui montait en lui. Thorïn s'accrocha à Frerin, désespérément. L'incendie explosa dans son coeur.

Frerin regarda Thorïn jouir avec vénération, et bascula dans la folie. Il l'embrassa pour étouffer son cri et le caressa tendrement, apaisant les violents tremblements qui le secouaient, sans jamais cesser de le prendre. Quand son grand-frère rouvrit ses yeux bleus-noirs, il reprit un rythme effrenné et finit par prendre son plaisir sans retenue. Thorïn ronronna de plaisir entre ses bras tandis qu'il cessait lentement ses mouvements.

Epuisé, il se laissa tomber au sol près de son frère et tenta de reprendre son souffle tandis que ses esprits lui revenaient lentement. Thorïn roula contre lui et l'embrassa avec tant d'amour que Frerin eut envie de pleurer.

Il ne le méritait pas. Pas après ça.

* * *

Il s'était enfui. Littéralement. Comme un lâche. Il s'était rhabillé à toute vitesse, avait pretexté faiblement un truc à faire de toute urgence et avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Il avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir le regard bleu, glacé et triste, de Thorïn tandis qu'il l'abandonnait après ce dérapage innattendu et honteux.

Et depuis, il errait dans Erebor, fuyant les lieux qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter avec son frère, de peur de tomber sur leurs amis ou pire, sur Thorïn lui-même.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était complétement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, comment il avait pu perdre son self-control aussi facilement, comment il avait pu faire ça à son frère en profitant de sa faiblesse passagère. Il l'avait _violé_, merde ! Thorïn allait le haïr, c'était certain. Et l'écorcher vif s'il en avait la possibilité. Et il l'avait mérité. Il se soumettrait au châtiment de son frère de bon coeur. Mais d'abord, il devait trouver la force de lui faire face, de nouveau. Il en était incapable. La peur nouait ses entrailles et lacérait son coeur de ses griffes acérées. Il avait peur et il avait envie de vomir. L'éclat des yeux bleus de Thorïn quand il était parti de la chambre lui avait retourné l'estomac et le hantait sans relâche.

Frerin s'affaissa contre un mur, à l'écart des rues passantes de la ville souterraine, et entoura ses genoux de ses bras avant d'y poser son front. Il avait peur, il avait envie de vomir et de pleurer. Et s'il tentait d'annihiler sa peur, s'il refoulait la bile amère qui montait dans sa gorge, il ne voyait aucune raison de retenir ses larmes.

Assis par terre, le fier prince d'Erebor pleura en silence.

* * *

Thorïn s'était traîné jusqu'à son lit, harassé et courbattu. Il avait mal partout. Ses hanches, ses cuisses, sa taille, ses seins (par Aulë, il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cet état de fait), ses épaules et sa gorge étaient marqués d'hématomes violacés, formés par les doigts furieux de Frerin. Sa mâchoire et ses joues l'élancaient également, suite aux gifles retentissantes qu'il avait reçu en châtiment de ses débattements. Il n'osait même pas se placer devant un miroir pour inspecter son dos et ses fesses, qui devaient être savamment griffés par les ongles de son petit frère, ou par la roche du sol. Et il ne parlait même pas de son entrejambe. Il avait l'effroyable impression d'être écartelé, déchiré de l'intérieur. Il s'étonnait qu'il n'y ait pas de sang.

Il se promit qu'à l'avenir, il serait plus délicat avec les femmes quand il leur ferait l'amour. Avant de se rappeler que, dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne risquait pas de faire l'amour avant un sacré bout de temps. Sauf si Frerin décidait de le prendre encore, bien sûr. Thorïn se frappa la tête contre le montant de son lit de pierre. Ca ne devait _jamais _se reproduire. Jamais. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa retomber sur le matelas de plume. Il sentait un liquide visqueux couler le long de ses jambes et essayait désespérément de ne pas y penser. Il savait parfaitement ce que c'était mais n'avait absolument aucune envie d'en avoir confirmation.

Un bain. Il lui fallait un bain.

* * *

Quand il émergea de l'eau froide (il aimait bien paresser des heures dans des bains brûlants), il se sentait un peu mieux, du moins physiquement. Délassé. Mais son esprit tournait toujours en boucle, balançant dangereusement entre le désir de meurtre et le désir tout court. Mais quelque chose prédominait. Thorïn était loin d'être stupide et, malgré les apparences et la réputation de coureur dont il était affublé, il était prudent. Très prudent. Et il avait manqué de prudence. Du moins, Frerin avait manqué de prudence. Et, étant malheureusement soumis aux aléas de la vie féminine, maintenant, il était très mal. L'idée que, malgré la fertilité difficile du peuple nain, il puisse porter un _enfant _de son frère lui donnait envie de vomir. Cela dépassait son entendement. C'était inconcevable. Malheureusement, c'était possible. Déjà qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être père, ce n'était pas devenir mère alors qu'il n'était pas une vraie femme ! C'est pourquoi il avait pris l'intime résolution, dans les brumes ardentes de sa salle de bain, d'aller fouiller l'antre d'Oïn et de trouver le moyen d'empêcher cette ignominie avant qu'elle ne se réalise. Vite. Dans la seconde. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

Il frappa trois coups à la porte de bois et passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement. La pièce était vide. Parfait. Il n'aurait donc pas à mourir de honte en exposant son problème au frère aîné de son meilleur ami. Refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, Thorïn se mit en quête d'une solution. Il commença par observer avec attention les nombreux ouvrages entreposés ça et là dans le vaste bureau. Il y avait de tout là-dedans, allant de la guérison d'un simple rhume aux rééducations des amputés. Il trouva son bonheur dans une pile bancale posée à même le sol, dans un coin de la pièce encombrée. Feuilletant rapidement, il passa sur les recettes de tisanes pour calmer les douleurs de l'ovulation ou des menstruations en grimaçant. Enfin, il découvrit une recette de tisane pour contrecarrer les éventuels effets d'un rapport sexuel non protégé, au préalable, par une autre tisane lue plus tôt. Thorïn fouilla fébrilement le bureau submergé d'Oïn et finit par dénicher un parchemin vierge ainsi qu'une plume qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Penché au-dessus du livre, il recopiait rapidement la liste des ingrédients ainsi que la préparation quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, livrant la passage au guérisseur officiel de la Cour. Thorïn sursauta violemment et laissa le livre tomber au sol. Figé sur place, il regarda le nain refermer la porte calmement, s'avancer d'un pas tranquille et ramasser l'ouvrage médical avec soin. Il épousseta la couverture d'un geste assuré et lu le titre, avant de rouvrit le livre sur la page que lisait le jeune prince devenu princesse.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as besoin de ça ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Thorïn secoua la tête, la panique s'éveillant lentement face au regard du médecin.

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Ca a un rapport avec Gloïn, de près ou de loin ?

Encore un signe de dénégation, et Oïn vit un éclair d'indignation traverser les yeux bleus.

- Je peux t'aider ?

Encore un non.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Me manque juste les ingrédients... murmura Thorïn comme si dire les choses à voix basse les rendait moins réelles, moins humiliantes.

Le guerisseur acquieca de la tête et, prenant le livre avec lui, réunit rapidement les ingrédients demandés. Il en prépara certains, les réduisant en fine poudre dans son mortier, avant de tout emballer dans un morceau de tissu qu'il tendit à Thorïn, impassible.

- Laisse infuser longtemps, si tu n'as pas peur de la douleur, les effets seront plus puissants et plus certains.

Thorïn s'inclina légèrement, comme un homme le ferait, ce qui fit sourire le médecin royal, avant de prendre le sac de tissu et de s'éloigner vers la porte à petits pas. La main posée sur la poignée, il se retourna, un air apeuré et honteux sur le visage.

- Oïn...

- Je ne dirai rien à personne.

- Merci...

Le jeune prince s'en fut aussi vite que sa dignité malmenée le lui permettait, refermant la porte derrière lui, tandis qu'Oïn se laissait tomber dans son fauteuil, épuisé sans véritable raison, en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

* * *

Incroyable, les cuisines étaient désertes. La nouvelle naine claqua la porte et posa tout son fatras sur une longue table de bois. Rapidement, Thorïn réunit tout les ustensiles nécessaires et prépara une potion qui, il l'espérait de toutes ses forces, réparerait définitivement les conneries de Frerin. Et les siennes, mais il n'avait aucune envie de penser à sa propre responsabilité dans cette histoire. Assis sur un tabouret haut, il laissait infuser la tisane, comme le lui avait conseillé le guerisseur, prenant difficilement son mal en patience. Par acquis de conscience, il relut les instructions afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien raté et, quand la potion prit une teinte d'un étonnant bleu profond, comme indiqué dans la recette, il estima qu'il était temps de boire. Etrangement, la tisane sentait bon. Il en prit une gorgée et la trouva infecte. Fronçant le nez, dégoûté, il avala d'un trait le contenu de sa choppe, se retenant de ne rien recraché.

_"Laisse infuser longtemps, si tu n'as pas peur de la douleur"_

Thorïn nettoya rapidement les ustensiles et la choppe utilisés avant de s'en aller au pas de course vers ses appartements. S'il devait se sentir mal, il n'avait aucune envie que ca soit en public. Le soleil déclinait à l'ouest et il refermait la porte de chez lui quand les premières douleurs arrivèrent. Plié en deux, il s'effondra sur le sofa.

* * *

Balïn revenait des archives, sifflotant joyeusement. Il avait compulsé les anciens ouvrages pour trouver une quelconque mention d'une source magique qui transformait les choses en leur contraire. Sans surprise, il n'avait rien trouvé. Cette source devait être unique, et ils en étaient les dépositaires. Il y avait de quoi être heureux.

Saluant les personnes qu'il croisait, très satisfait de la tournure que prenait les événements malgré le petit accident du prince héritier, le sénéchal s'engagea dans une ruelle discrète, raccourci qu'il utilisait souvent pour rejoindre son habitation, qu'il partageait encore avec son frère Dwalïn. C'est là qu'il trouva Frerin. Affalé au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le jeune nain offrait une vision pathétiquement touchante et poignante. Balïn était un homme honnête et profondément gentil, et ce genre de vision ne le laissait jamais insensible. Inquiet de ce qui avait pu arriver au jeune prince, il s'accroupit devant lui et posa une main douce sur son épaule. Il le secoua légèrement une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sans obtenir de réactions.

Frerin était d'un naturel enjoué et insouciant. Ce genre de chose ne lui était pas du tout familière, et commencait sérieusement à affoler le pauvre sénéchal qui n'avait rien demandé. Se faisant plus sévère, Balïn posa une main sur le crâne blond du prince et le redressa fortement. Quand il vit les yeux rougis et les sillons creusés sur les joues halées par des larmes acides, il se figea et cessa de respirer. Les yeux ambrés, hagards et hallucinés, se fixèrent sur lui après quelques essais infructueux et retrouvèrent un semblant de lucidité. Fondant en larmes, le jeune nain se précipita dans les bras de son ancien précepteur.

Balïn se redressa, Frerin avec lui, et emmena son prince jusqu'à sa maison, essayant d'apaiser ses pleurs sur le chemin et de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état.

* * *

Assis dans un confortable fauteuil, Frerin se calmait lentement, une choppe de vin chaud entre les mains. Reniflant sporadiquement, il regardait autour de lui, posant son regard n'importe où sauf sur son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Mais il faudrait bien, car Balïn n'avait pas l'air prêt à le lâcher de si tôt.

- C'est joli, ca. C'est le diamant de Therris, non ?

- Oui. Frerin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le prince se referma comme une huitre et reprit son inspection minutieuse du vaste logis. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce avant de s'arrêter devant une bibliothèque pleine à craquer de livres anciens, certains écrits en khuzdul ancien. Penchant la tête, il lu vaguement les titres et ne s'étonna même pas d'y trouver un roman d'amour. Il se serait bien moqué du sénéchal mais n'en avait pas le coeur. Balïn se pencha sur la table basse et s'empara du galet de diamant, avec lequel il joua quelques instants. Le faisant tourner entre ses doigts, il fixa le jeune nain, sans jamais dévier son regard une seule fois. Cette méthode avait fait ses preuves, Frerin ne supportait pas d'être observé trop longtemps, ce qui était assez paradoxal puisqu'il adorait être le centre de l'attention et voler la vedette à son frère. Peut-être était-ce dû au rapport élève/professeur, que Frerin avait toujours eu du mal à accepter. Quoi qu'il en soit, il suffisait généralement à Balïn de le regarder fixement pendant quelques minutes pour que le petit prince crache le morceau. Il avait ainsi vendu son frère, responsable de bons nombres des farces dont Balïn avait été la cible, un certain nombre de fois. Et sans le moindre regret, en plus. Ce gamin avait été une source d'informations précieuse, à l'époque. Cette fois-ci encore, la méthode fonctionnerait, ou il ne s'appelait plus Balïn.

* * *

Le garçon reprit sa marche hasardeuse et finit par retourner s'assoire, toujours sous le regard calme et bienveillant de son ancien précépteur. Il s'empara de sa choppe et en but quelques gorgées, les yeux baissés. Puis il la fit tourner entre ses doigts, nerveux.

Pouvait-il se confier au sénéchal, si loyal à Thraïn et à Thror ? Pouvait-il vraiment lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait, au risque de le voir courir moucharder au Roi et au Prince ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Balïn n'était pas exactement le genre de personne vers qui il se tournerait, habituellement, pour parler de ses problèmes de coeur. Ni d'un acte aussi infâme que le viol de son propre frère. Cela dit, la seule personne à qui il accepterait de parler, de bon coeur, de ce genre de choses (aussi graves soient-elles), c'était Thorïn. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours tout dit à son grand frère, toujours tout partagé. Sa situation était donc parfaitement insoluble, car il avait désespérément besoin de conseils alors son unique source de conseils lui était totalement inaccessible. Par sa propre faute.

Il ne pouvait pas parler à sa mère, qui se dépêcherait de retourner la situation à son avantage pour faire punir Thorïn, satisfaite d'être enfin débarassée du seul seul être qui, selon elle, faisait obstacle à son fils chéri quant à son accession au trône d'Erebor. Sa mère ne se rendait pas compte, engluée dans son ambition dévorante, que Frerin n'avait littéralement rien à foutre du trône d'Erebor. Il voulait voir _Thorïn, _sur ce foutu trône, régner sur le peuple nain.

Dis était exclue, trop jeune et trop innocente pour entendre une histoire aussi sordide que la sienne. Il se refusait à salir la mémoire et les oreilles de sa petite soeur.

Il ne pouvait parler ni à Gloïn, ni à Nori, ni à Dwalïn. Tout trois étaient plus les amis de Thorïn que les siens, et lui étaient plus fidèles qu'une meute de chiens. Et ils étaient trop disciplinés, trop respectueux des lois et de la moralité pour accepter une telle chose, même de sa part. Certes, il les avait accoutumés à toutes sortes de choses pas forcément très nettes, mais un viol et qui plus est un viol incestueux, ce serait de trop. Nul doute qu'ils éprouveraient le besoin de se confier, un tel secret trop gros pour leur pauvres épaules, et cette affaire délicate serait sur toutes les bouches en une semaine.

Idem pour Morna, qui recevait pourtant beaucoup de confidences sur l'oreiller. Elle ne les divulguait pas sans une bonne raison, mais l'idée de faire chanter un prince serait sûrement trop tentante. L'idée d'un gros tas d'or, en récompense de sa loyauté, l'enchanterait peut-être même plus que celle d'un chantage. Elle le balancerait sans remords.

Non, il était seul. Totalement seul.

- Frerin, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

Oh, il avait terriblement envie de croire les paroles de Balïn. Elles étaient comme un baume sur son coeur tourmenté. Balïn était quelqu'un de bien et, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant son enfance, le vieux sénéchal l'aimait bien. Dans l'univers sombre et sans espoir qui était celui de Frerin depuis qu'il s'était enfui de sa propre chambre, Balïn avait été son seul rayon de lumière. Il l'avait trouvé, l'avait emmené avec lui et prenait soin de lui. Oui, Balïn était son seul ami. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il _devait _lui faire confiance, sinon il ne passerait pas la nuit, et sa mère pleurerait sur son cadavre le lendemain matin.

Ou alors, il lui faisait confiance, et sa mère pleurerait quand même sur son cadavre.

C'était un risque à prendre.

- Bon d'accord. Mais il faut me promettre de ne rien dire, Balïn. Il y a des vies en jeu.

La phrase habituelle. Balïn s'était toujours fait un point d'honneur que de ne jamais donner ses informations, durement acquises, ni sa source et ce malgré les menaces et les suppliques de Thorïn, trop proche de son petit frère pour imaginer que la trahison viendrait de lui. Il se demanda vaguement ce qui pouvait bien être si grave pour que Frerin parle de "vies en jeu". La bière de Thraïn remplacée par du whiskey de 30 ans d'âge ? L'Arkenstone de Thror "mystérieusement disparue", en réalité cachée dans la chambre de Thorïn ? Un léger sourire joua sur ses lèvres, mais il hocha gravement la tête et, après un long silence où transparaissaient clairement hésitations et doutes, Frerin se mit à parler.

* * *

Il raconta tout. Depuis le début.

Le tout début. Son enfance et sa vénération pour son grand-frère adoré, si triste et si seul, et si courageux d'affronter le regard de Skalli malgré toute la haine qu'elle lui vouait. Il raconta les gifles et les insultes de sa mère, puis les pleurs de Thorïn. Il raconta la première fois où il avait embrassé son frère, alors qu'il sanglotait dans un coin particulièrement bien isolé des hauteurs d'Erebor. Il avait simplement voulu le consoler en le prenant dans ses petits bras, en lui caressant les cheveux. Il lui avait juré sur sa petite tête blonde et sur Aulë en personne que lui l'aimait, plus que tout au monde, et que Skalli était simplement méchante et jalouse de ne pas être aussi sa mère. Et il avait déposé un petit baiser, léger comme une plume, sur les lèvres de son grand-frère, qui avait recommencé à sourire.

Il parla de la valse des amants et des maîtresses, de basses ou nobles extractions. Il parla des rêves éveillés et des yeux bleus. De sa jalousie. Il raconta à quel point il avait été loin pour éliminer ses rivales et ses rivaux, qui n'avaient même pas conscience de sa présence, enfermé dans les affres d'une jalousie mortelle et d'une rage noire. Il raconta l'accident de Dagmar, celle qui avait réussi l'exploit de capter l'attention de Thorïn plus d'un mois. Belle comme le jour, et parfaite en tout point. Il avait bien cru que son grand-frère était amoureux. Ca lui avait brisé le coeur. Et il avait haï cette garce comme il n'avait jamais haï personne. A part lui-même, bien sûr. Beaucoup d'hommes aimaient Dagmar, mais la petite bijoutière était trop amoureuse de Thorïn pour les voir, ce qui avait allumé en eux l'étincelle dont lui avait besoin. Il avait déchaîné les passions de ces hommes rustres et naturellement cruels à grands coups de discours venimeux et d'alcools trop forts pour de jeunes hommes. Et il les avait laissés se repaître de la pauvre Dagmar, dans les ombres d'une ruelle isolée où il l'avait attirée, sous le fallacieux prétexte de lui parler de Thorïn. La petite en avait perdu l'usage de la parole, et avait préféré vouer sa vie à Aulë tandis que lui avait récupéré son frère. Il n'avait même pas honte. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour garder Thorïn près de lui. Ca avait été, cependant, la chose la plus extrémiste qu'il avait du faire pour se conserver l'attention de son frère, les autres avaient préféré s'éclipser rapidement face aux menaces et aux chantages.

Il raconta la lente descente aux enfers et les visions toujours plus prenantes, toujours plus tentantes. C'était comme des voix, dans sa tête, qui lui hurlaient de réaliser ces rêves. Elles se faisaient plus insistantes à mesure que le temps passait, et l'alcool aidant, il réussissait de moins en moins à leur résister. Et puis il raconta Thorïn, étendu sur un lit, transformé en femme par les bons soins d'une foutue source d'eau magique. Il raconta le désir et la faiblesse de sa volonté. Il raconta les regards concupiscents des autres, et sa haine brûlante. Il raconta la chasse au vilain matou planqué dans leurs appartements et son esprit qui avait simplement volé en éclat. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Les voix avaient gagné et Thorïn en avait été la victime.

* * *

Il avait recommencé à pleurer au cours de son récit, et Balïn avait du se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras, conscient que la moindre pause ferait s'arrêter le flot de paroles hésitantes, volubiles, dérangeantes dont Frerin l'abreuvait. Il écouta sans dire un mot et tâcha, de toutes ses forces, de ne pas le juger. Il n'y arrivait que difficilement. Les exactions de Frerin frisaient le crime. Si ce genre de chose se savait, nul doute que le gamin y laisserait la vie. Il se rappelait, en effet, comme si l'épisode c'était passé la veille, l'horreur qu'avait connu la petite Dagmar. Il avait lui-même autorisé, par dispence spéciale, qu'une femme entre au service d'Aulë. Par simple pitié pour elle, mais aussi parce qu'il ne la jugeait pas digne de Thorïn. L'éloigner était la meilleure chose à faire. Ce faisant, il avait été le complice d'un crime effroyable dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Comment pouvait-on en arriver là ? Comment pouvait-on éprouver un amour à ce point perverti sans devenir fou ?

La question ne se posait pas. Frerin était fou. Et sa folie le poussait à commettre des actes irréparables. Il tenait ca de sa mère. Balïn avait prévenu Thraïn que Skalli, aussi noble et belle soit-elle, venait d'une famille un peu trop portée sur la pureté du sang. Pas d'inceste, ils n'étaient pas des criminels, mais les mariages entre membres proches d'une même famille pouvaient parfois avoir le même effet. Ils étaient dérangés, même si ca ne se voyait pas trop. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les accès de colère de Skalli. Qui, visiblement, avait transmis ses gênes défectueux à son fils. Son cher petit bébé.

Cela dit, ce n'était visiblement pas l'horrible obsession contre-nature qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son frère qui le rendait à ce point malade. Ce n'était même pas la conscience des crimes atroces qu'il avait commis pour Thorïn. Ce n'était même pas la notion de viol, qui le dérangeait.

- J'ai couché avec mon propre frère... Balïn, je suis un monstre...

La seule chose qui lui donnait envie de vomir, parmi la pléthore d'horreurs qu'il venait de raconter, c'était les liens du sang qu'il partageait avec Thorïn. Et le garçon se prenait la tête dans les mains, les doigts repliés comme des serres, griffant son crâne au point d'arracher ses cheveux blonds, lacérant son visage jusqu'au sang. Voir Frerin se mettre dans un tel état retournait l'estomac du sénéchal. Les ombres les plus noires naissent des lumières les plus vives, il en avait maintenant la preuve. Il lui donnait envie de pleurer, lui qui s'était interdit, de nombreuses années auparavant, de verser la moindre larme. Le gosse était au bord du gouffre et, les dieux lui pardonnent, il l'aimait trop pour le regarder sombrer. Le temps des secrets n'était plus. Et pour sauver ce petit prince de lumière des ombres qui le menaçaient, il lui fallait parler d'une vérité que même Dwalïn ignorait. Mais peut-être se sentirait-il enfin libre, après avoir tout raconté. Le gamin lui avait témoigné une confiance absolue. Il méritait que Balïn lui rende la pareille.

- Mon propre frère, mon propre frère... ne cessait-il de répéter. Je suis un monstre, un monstre, un monstre...

Voilà au moins un point sur lequel il pouvait le rassurer. Balïn se leva et, penché au-dessus de Frerin, le serra dans ses bras avec force. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Thorïn n'est pas ton frère, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

A son tour, il raconta.

* * *

**Voilà =)**

**Le récit de Balïn dans le chapitre suivant !**

**Bisous, et à la revoyure !**

**Aschen**


	5. Chapter 5 : Le secret de Balïn

**Ah que coucou !**

**Bon, ce chapitre est carrément moins long que le précédent (en vérité, le précédent chapitre était une sorte d'exception). Hey, ca peut pas être Noël tous les jours, non plus. Et j'ai pas la tronche d'un gros barbu fringué en rouge ! Non mais oh !**

**Je vous laisse donc en compagnie de Balïn, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

MEMORIES

_I'll love you 'till the end of time_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le secret de Balïn

Balïn, fils de Fundïn, avait le profil type de l'érudit. Aîné d'une fraterie de deux, bien que de nombreuses années le séparât de Dwalïn, il avait toujours été un homme calme et studieux. Toujours d'une exquise politesse, avec des manières irréprochables. Il avait constamment sur le visage cet air rêveur des gens qui passent la majorité de leur temps à lire, son crâne hérissé de boucles brunes parfaitement indomptables. Et sur son long nez, ses éternelles lunettes cerclées d'or. Un érudit ordinaire parmi beaucoup d'autres. Oui, Balïn avait toujours été un homme calme, et profondément bienveillant pour ne rien gâcher. A l'image de ce que le jeune Ori deviendrait, bien plus tard, il faisait toujours tout ce qu'on lui disait de faire, car il était serviable, et était toujours désépérément là où on pensait qu'il allait être.

Jeune, Thraïn disait que Balïn était un petit arrogant prévisible et ennuyeux. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Thraïn, fils de Thror et futur Roi sous la Montagne, détestait par dessus tout, c'était l'ennui.

Alors un beau jour, il décida de prendre les choses en main.

Dès lors, il décréta que Balïn était officiellement son meilleur ami. Il le traîna donc partout où il allait, lui faisait porter le chapeau de toutes les conneries qu'il faisait et s'amusait toujours à ses dépends. Adulte, Thraïn n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, mais il restait respectueux et conscient de ses devoirs. Jeune, il était simplement mesquin et méchant, surtout avec Balïn.

Quand on lui demandait pourquoi il agissait toujours ainsi avec le gentil Balïn, il répondait invariablement "qui aime bien châtie bien". La vérité, c'est qu'il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un soit meilleur que lui, peu importe le sujet. Et dans bien des domaines, Balïn lui était supérieur.

* * *

Un jour, et Balïn était d'avis que tous ses malheurs découlaient de cet unique jour, ils rencontrèrent une jeune fille de leur âge. Elle faisait partie de la petite noblesse et son père était un conseiller du Roi Thror, c'est pourquoi elle avait été autorisée à étudier avec le Prince et son acolyte.

Elle était belle. Grande et fine, pâle et délicate. De très longs cheveux, plus noirs que l'encre fétiche de Balïn, coulaient dans son dos en une cascade brillante, qu'il devina douce et soyeuse. Ses yeux étaient pareils à deux saphirs, profonds et énigmatiques, plus bleus que le Grand Océan de l'Ouest, qui charmèrent immédiatement et le Prince et son ami. Elle avait cet air rêveur que seuls possèdent ceux qui passent leur temps à lire. Et un sourire si doux que Thraïn se serait damné pour qu'elle lui en accorde un seul.

Elle s'appelait Luàn. Et ils tombèrent irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle.

* * *

Le temps passa rapidement, les transformant brusquement en hommes. Un beau jour, ils se rendirent compte que Luàn aussi avait grandi, et qu'elle était encore plus belle maintenant qu'elle était femme. Leur fragile entente (entre amoureux délaissés, il fallait se serrer les coudes) vola en éclat et tous deux rivalisèrent d'ingéniosité pour s'attirer les faveurs de la belle. Thraïn avait un net avantage sur son ami : il était indubitablement beau, avec ses cheveux bouclés plus blonds que les blés, son regard d'acier et son teint halé. Et non content d'être Prince d'Erebor, il était aussi effroyablement riche. De l'avis général, Thror avait un véritable don pour faire de l'argent, et son trésor grandissait à chaque heure qui passait. Et il semblait que son fils avait hérité de ce fabuleux don. Il offrait donc de nombreux cadeaux à sa douce amie, fait uniquement pour elle par les meilleurs forgerons du royaume. Elle émit l'idée, un jour, d'aller visiter Vert-bois, qui était encore à cette époque un royaume sylvain magnifique et accueillant, et Thraïn l'y emmena. Auprès de lui, tous ses rêves se réalisaient. Il était persuadé de gagner le coeur de Luàn, car il était bien connu qu'aucune femme ne pouvait résister à un tél étalage de richesses, ce qui le rendait encore plus arrogant. Il agissait comme si elle lui était déjà acquise.

Balïn, lui, n'avait pas grand chose pour lui. Plus petit que son royal ami, de ternes cheveux bruns (mais aussi longs et bouclés que ceux du Prince, ce dont il n'était pas peu fier) et des yeux d'un banal brun chocolaté, il était désormais obligé de porter ses lunettes en toutes circonstances tant il s'était esquinté les mirettes à force de lire. Il gagnait sa vie en travaillant pour son prince, et il était doué, mais si son travail était honnête, il vivait tout de même aux crochets de la famille royale, ce que Thraïn se plaisait à lui rappeler. Peu habile de ses mains, il avait cependant essayé de forger un bijou pour Luàn. Thraïn avait ri de son pauvre anneau d'argent, sans fioritures et banal à pleurer. Mais Luàn, gentille et aimable, avait accepté son cadeau de bon coeur et déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue. Ca avait au moins eu le mérite de clouer le bec à Thraïn. Et Balïn avait passé le reste de sa journée sur un nuage. Parfois, quand elle n'était pas suivie par le Prince, elle venait rendre visite au tout jeune sénéchal (le premier arrivé à un tel poste aussi jeune, d'ailleurs - autre motif de fierté) dans son bureau, et passait des heures, assise près de lui, à lire un des nombreux livres qu'il lui prêtait. Ca suffisait à le rendre heureux.

* * *

Non, Balïn n'avait rien pour lui. C'est pourtant lui que Luàn choisit.

Bien des années après, elle vint le rejoindre et s'assit, en silence, près de lui. Elle avait lu pendant une heure et avait demandé à Balïn la signification d'un mot. Il lui apprit que c'était du khuzdul ancien, très dur à lire. Elle voulu apprendre, car elle avait soif de connaissance, au moins autant que lui. Alors il lui apprit, et le nombre et la fréquence de leurs rencontres augmentèrent fortement. Elle apprenait vite et bien. Au grand damne de Balïn, qui voyait avec angoisse arriver le jour où elle s'éloignerait de lui. Il avait eu le courage de le lui dire.

- Bientôt, je n'aurai plus rien à t'apprendre, et tu me quitteras. Je désespère déjà.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.

Elle s'était penchée au-dessus du livre et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple effleurement et elle s'écarta, les joues rouges et les yeux baissés.

Il avait eu d'autres choses à lui apprendre, et dans ce domaine aussi, elle se montra une élève attentive et enthousiaste.

Thraïn le prit très mal. Il entra dans une telle fureur que, pour la première fois, Balïn eut peur de lui. Non pas pour lui-même, comme tous les nains il avait été formé aux armes (et par Thraïn en personne, excusez du peu) et se savait assez doué pour lutter pied à pied avec son prince, mais pour Luàn. Le Prince avait fini par se calmer, après des semaines de rage et de bouderies. Les deux amoureux pensèrent qu'il avait accepté l'idée.

Mais Thraïn détestait perdre.

* * *

Il obtint sa vengeance grâce à une incurtion gobeline dans les Tréfonds qui reliaient Erebor aux autres cités naines de la Terre du Milieu.

Thror était tombé malade et la reine Valmora s'occupait de lui, obligeant Thraïn à assurer l'intérim en attendant que son père se rétablisse. Quand il apprit pour l'invasion, il ordonna à Balïn de prendre le commandement de l'armée et d'aller les bouter hors de leurs terres. Cela avait surpris tout le monde et nombreux avaient été ceux qui tentèrent de le faire changer d'avis. Balïn en faisait d'ailleurs partie.

- J'ai moi-même formé Balïn au maniement des armes et au commandement, il s'en tirera parfaitement. J'ai besoin de toi là-bas, mon ami. Tu es le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance. Feras-tu cela pour moi ?

Et Balïn, serviable et bienveillant, aimait trop son prince, son ami, pour lui refuser cela. Il accepta cette mission comme une preuve de la confiance de Thraïn et s'en réjouit. Les ordres étaient simples : contrer l'armée ennemie et la traquer dans les Tréfonds jusqu'à extermination totale. Simple. "Ca ne te prendre qu'une petite semaine, deux au pire" lui avait assuré le prince. Il l'avait cru aveuglément.

La nuit même, Luàn vint le retrouver chez lui, discrète comme une ombre, l'inquiétude plissant son beau visage. Elle l'avait supplié de ne pas y aller. De rester avec elle. Il avait répondu que c'était son devoir d'y aller, que Thraïn comptait sur lui. Elle s'était énervée, d'une colère glaciale et rentrée, plus terrifiante encore que tous les hurlements du Prince. Il avait tenu bon, et avait réussi à l'apaiser en répétant les paroles de réconfort qu'avait eu son ami pour lui. Elle était restée avec lui pour la nuit et ils avaient fait l'amour. Il ne savait pas encore que c'était la dernière fois.

Le lendemain, il avait regardé son beau visage endormi et avait quitté Erebor.

* * *

Il n'était revenu que trois mois plus tard. Harassé, meurtri, il n'aspirait qu'à retrouver sa belle Luàn et la serrer dans ses bras. Ce fut donc la première personne qu'il alla voir, et quand elle le vit, elle s'évanouit. Thraïn lui-même sembla sous le choc.

Son ami lui expliqua alors qu'une missive lui était parvenue, relatant sa mort. Il lui raconta que Luàn s'était effondrée de désespoir et que lui, sensible à sa douleur, l'avait prise sous sa protection. Il lui raconta, les joues rouges et le regard baissé, qu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser un mois après l'annonce de sa mort, croyant que c'était précisément ce que Balïn aurait voulu, et qu'elle avait accepté. Il lui demanda de ne pas se vexer pour la réaction outrée de sa femme, mais qu'une grossesse rendait bien souvent les femmes plus sensibles aux émotions fortes. Elle était enceinte de deux mois et l'enfant naîtrait en hiver.

Balïn avait écouté les explications de son prince, son ami, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Chacun de ses mots avait lacéré son coeur et, en ressortant de son entrevue, il avait eu envie de mourir. Sa belle Luàn, son tendre amour, était mariée au Prince et attendait un enfant de lui. Mais Balïn n'était pas dupe. Il reprit ses fonctions de sénéchal et la première chose qu'il fit fut de chercher trace de cette fameuse missive. Il n'en trouva pas et de longues recherches ne parvinrent pas à donner le nom du messager. Il conclut tout simplement qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de missive et que Thraïn avait inventé toute cette histoire dans l'unique but de remporter Luàn. Et elle, douce et amoureuse, terrassée par la fausse mort de son amant, l'avait cru sur parole, puisqu'il était son ami tout autant que celui de Balïn. Elle était tombée dans un piège. Et lui n'avait plus rien.

Sa vie était brisée parce que Thraïn détestait perdre.

* * *

Mais Balïn était un homme profondément bon, et il pardonna.

Il regarda l'amour de sa vie s'éloigner de lui à mesure que son ventre s'arrondissait. Pour se distraire, il s'occupa de son petit frère, né quelques années auparavant. Tandis qu'il commencait à se reconstruire, Luàn vint le voir. Elle pleurait, silencieusement. Il avait tâché de garder ses distances, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se jette à son coup, le suppliant de lui pardonner. Il avait cédé et l'avait embrassée comme si sa vie en dépendait - _et elle en dépendait_ - et elle lui avait rendu son baiser. Elle lui avait alors raconté sa vérité, la seule qui méritait d'être entendue par lui, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus se taire et vivre dans le mensonge. Elle lui expliqua que l'annonce de sa mort l'avait anéanti. Non seulement parce qu'elle perdait son unique amour, mais aussi le père de son enfant. Car Luàn était déjà enceinte avant son mariage. Désespérée, elle avait seulement souhaité donner un père à son enfant, et elle avait accepté la demande de Thraïn. Elle avait caché sa grossesse jusqu'à ce que ca ne soit plus possible, jusqu'au troisième mois. Elle avait alors annoncé la "bonne nouvelle " à son mari, reculant le terme d'un mois complet pour qu'il ne soupçonne rien. Aujourd'hui, elle en était à huit mois de grossesse (sept officiellement) et ne supportait plus la cage dorée dans laquelle Thraïn l'avait enfermée, comme une créature rare et précieuse qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger. Elle ne supportait plus l'idée de priver son enfant de son vrai père.

Balïn, il ne savait même plus comment il s'y était pris, avait réussi à apaiser son esprit et l'avait renvoyé à son mari. Il lui avait dit qu'il désirait cet enfant de toutes ses forces, qu'il l'aimait encore de toute son âme, mais qu'ils appartenaient tout deux à Thraïn, de par les liens indissolubles du mariage qui la liait à lui.

- Seulement jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, mon amour.

Il n'avait pas relevé, n'avait pas compris. Il l'avait renvoyé à Thraïn et, quand la porte s'était refermée derrière elle, il avait pleuré, maudissant son _ami _sur trois générations. Quelques jours plus tard, Luàn accouchait. Avec deux mois d'avance, selon le calendrier officiel. C'était le début de l'hiver. L'enfant ne vivrait pas, avait-on murmuré. Mais l'enfant n'avait qu'un mois d'avance, en vérité, et même si c'était trop tôt, ses chances de survie n'en était qu'augmentées. Pour la mère, en revanche...

Cela prit beaucoup de temps, et ca se passait mal. Il avait tenté de la rejoindre, d'être auprès d'elle pour la naissance de son enfant, de _leur _enfant, mais l'accès aux appartements princiers lui avaient été refusé. Calme, il avait prit son mal en patience et avait attendu.

Quand enfin on l'avait autorisé à entrer, il était trop tard. Luàn avait toujours été frêle, de constitution fragile. C'était en partie à cause de cela que Thraïn et Balïn avaient développé un si fort instinct de protection envers elle. Et Luàn, plus pâle et plus belle que jamais, avait rendu son dernier soupir.

Mais l'enfant vivait.

Dans les bras de Thraïn, le petit bébé prématuré avait fixé sur lui ses yeux bleus intenses, si semblables à ceux de sa mère qu'il avait senti son coeur s'arrêter de battre. Il avait eu l'envie irrépréssible de passer son épée en travers du corps de Thraïn, de lui arracher l'enfant et de s'enfuir. C'était _son _fils. A Luàn, sa belle et douce Luàn, et à _lui_.

Il avait tiré son épée et s'était approché du Prince, assis près du lit dans un confortable fauteuil. Quad Thraïn avait relevé la tête, dérouté, Balïn était tombé à genoux. Enfermé dans sa douleur d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie, il en avait oublié que Thraïn aussi avait aimé Luàn. Et pour la première fois de leur longue amitié, il voyait son prince pleurer. En larmes, brisé, il serrait le bébé dans ses bras, le nez enfoui dans les épaisses boucles noires qui couvraient déjà son petit crâne fragile, respirant sa douce odeur. Balïn avait lâché son épée et avait rampé jusqu'aux genoux de son ami, de son seul ami. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Thraïn n'avait pas réagi, murmurant sans cesse une supplique désespérée en caressant les courtes mèches d'encre de l'enfant, qui s'endormait doucement. Il avait ouvert brièvement les yeux et croisé ceux de Balïn. Alors, il avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son sénéchal et avait enfoui son visage dans les longs cheveux bruns de son ami, répétant sa supplique sans fin. Balïn avait fermé les yeux, mais cela n'avait pas empêché les larmes de dévaler ses joues, et il avait serré son Prince, son ami, son frère, dans ses bras.

Il avait caressé les cheveux blonds, si blonds, de Thraïn et avait pleuré avec lui.

_"Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon..."_

Et la litanie du Prince le blessait davantage encore que le visage éternellement endormi de Luàn, ou les yeux terriblement bleus de son fils.

De _leurs _fils. A Thraïn, et à lui.

* * *

Emporté par ses souvenirs, encore blessé comme au premier jour par la mort de Luàn, Balïn n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé les yeux au cours de son récit. A la réflexion, cela avait dû lui sembler plus simple ainsi. Plus sûr. Il n'avait pas eu envie d'égorger Frerin, qui ressemblait tant à son père, quand il s'était remémoré la trahison de son ami. Il inspira profondément, repoussant les larmes qui nouaient sa gorge et les souvenirs entêtants du sourire de Luàn. De son odeur, de son regard. De ses baisers, de ses caresses. Balïn serra les dents et sentit sa mâchoire craquer sourdement. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son calme, mais Luàn finit par disparaître de son esprit. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard d'ambre de Frerin. Balïn se racla la gorge.

- Voilà, tu sais toute l'histoire. Thraïn a nommé l'enfant Thorïn, en hommage a un de nos ancêtres, et l'a reconnu comme son fils légitime et héritier au trône d'Erebor. Il ignore tout de la véritable ascendance de Thorïn. Et il ne doit jamais savoir.

Frerin, ses yeux d'ambre pleins de larmes contenues, à la fois désespéré pour les blessures de son vieux précepteur et profondément heureux, hocha la tête gravement.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**Demain, nous retrouverons Frerin et Thorïn.**

**A la revoyure !**

**Aschen**


	6. Chapter 6 : Reality

**Cette fiction est presque finie... **

**Nous retrouvons donc Frerin et Thorïn, pour un chapitre assez douloureux et sanglant.**

**La magie, c'est traître. Et ca fait mal.**

**Bon courage ! Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

MEMORIES

_I'll love you 'till the end of time_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Reality

Tandis que l'aube rosissait le ciel, le soleil darda ses premiers rayons au travers des grandes portes d'Erebor, déjà ouvertes mais soigneusement gardées par des soldats en armes. _"On n'est jamais trop prudent"_ avait un jour déclaré Thraïn pour justifier cet état de fait. Au même moment, Frerin passait devant la table basse du salon de Balïn et quittait la petite demeure sans réveiller son hôte d'une nuit. L'obscurité ambiante ne lui permit pas de voir, en lieu et place du brillant diamant plat, abandonné là la veille par le sénéchal, un vulgaire galet de pierre grise veinée de blanc.

Il remonta jusqu'au Hall d'Erebor, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir. A l'histoire de Balïn, qui était aussi celle de Thorïn. A son père, qui prenait à ses yeux un relief insoupçonné. A sa mère. A ses péchés, qui n'en étaient plus vraiment. A sa propre existence. Il voyait le monde souterrain avec des yeux nouveaux, et son esprit était enfin calme et apaisé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait consolé Thorïn, enfant, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Pour la première fois, les voix s'étaient tues et il n'éprouvait pas l'envie lancinante de se jeter au fond d'un puit de forage.

Les deux Nains de garde, solidement charpentés et armés jusqu'aux dents, se redressèrent comme un seul homme et s'inclinèrent en saluant leur prince d'une voix forte, toujours dans une synchronisation parfaite, devant Frerin qui, à son grand damne, était bien obligé de passer par là pour rejoindre ses appartements. Le jeune prince eut un sourire poli et s'inclina à son tour, faisant preuve d'une humilité qui ne lui était pas familière, avant de les remercier de les garder aussi consciencieusement. Puis il s'en alla d'un pas tranquille, laissant derrière lui des gardes hébétés, qui ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rougir ou remercier leur prince.

* * *

Fort heureusement pour lui, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il croise un quelconque membre de la famille royale. Il n'aurait donc pas à s'expliquer sur sa disparition de la veille et son retour matinal. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Il lui fallait se recentrer, mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, échafauder un argumentaire convaincant et surtout, _surtout_, cuirasser son esprit avant la confrontation fatale qui l'opposerait à Thorïn. Et pour cela, rien de tel qu'un bon bain.

Il n'avait pas de chance. Et il n'aurait pas droit à son bain, finalement. Frerin referma la porte silencieusement et s'y adossa, penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux observer son frère. Il avait toujours l'apparence d'une femme. Roulé en boule sur le sofa, tourné vers la porte, un de ses bras pendait vers le sol à l'instar d'une de ses jambes, passée par dessus l'accoudoir. Les longs cheveux noirs masquaient en partie son visage pâle, et ses yeux bleus restaient obstinément clos. Une voix ordonna à Frerin de le réveiller, de le forcer à le regarder. Frerin sourit paisiblement et la voix cessa ses hurlements d'orffraie. Il avança d'un pas, sans bruit, avec l'intention de réveiller Thorïn le plus doucement possible. Arrivé à quatre pas du sofa, il se stoppa net tandis que ses yeux s'arrondissaient. Lové sur le gros coussin où reposait la tête de Thorïn, bien caché dans les longues mèches noires, un gros chat blanc le fixait de ses yeux jaunes, grognant sourdement. Frerin fit un pas. Le chat se redressa en feulant, les pupilles fendues. Le jeune nain recula d'un pas, revenant à son point de départ, et le matou se tut. Il réitéra l'expérience et obtint le même résultat. Situation insoluble.

* * *

L'horloge interne de Thorïn le somma de se réveiller. Soit disant qu'il avait assez glandé comme ça. Thorïn n'était généralement pas du matin. Principalement parce que le matin n'était pas l'heure du réveil mais du couché, selon ses horaires personnels, et que le soleil était toujours trop radieux pour lui. L'alcool était pour beaucoup dans sa mauvaise humeur matinale, également, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. L'alcool était son unique plaisir dans la vie. Après gaspiller son temps et ses ressources à emmerder le monde. Surtout son frère. Son frère...

Thorïn se redressa bruquement, soudain parfaitement réveillé, arrachant le chat à son nid douillet sans le savoir. Ses yeux, encore un peu embrumés, parcoururent la pièce et croisèrent le regard d'ambre de Frerin. Une violente crampe d'estomac, associée pour la manoeuvre à un vertige particulièrement vicieux, le força à se rallonger.

- Me suis relevé trop vite... marmonna-t-il

Le chat cracha furieusement en direction du nain aux cheveux blonds avant de revenir se lover contre Thorïn, ronronnant avec force. En réponse, une fine main de femme vint le caresser derrière les oreilles avant de passer et de repasser dans les longs poils blancs de son ventre. Le chat ferma les yeux et se statufia, profitant des caresses.

- Tu... Tu as retrouvé le chat ?

Frerin se sentit incroyablement stupide quand la fin de sa question eut franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Plus encore quand Thorïn rouvrit les yeux et le transperca de son regard glacé.

- C'est lui qui m'a trouvé en train de crever sur ce foutu canapé. A cause de toi.

Thorïn regretta ses paroles quand il vit l'air blessé qui se peignit sur le visage de son frère. Mais on était le matin et, alcool ou pas, il était de mauvaise humeur. Il se redressa de nouveau, lentement cette fois, et prit le chat dans ses bras pour continuer de le caresser tout en fusillant son petit frère du regard.

- Inutile de faire cette tête-là. Ce n'est pas toi qui a été abandonné comme une vulgaire putain, pas toi non plus qui a du prendre une des foutues potions d'Oïn. Pas toi, encore, qui a souffert toute la nuit. J'ai cru que j'allais _mourir_, par Aulë ! Et c'est de ta faute !

Frerin baissa la tête. Les reproches de Thorïn étaient justifiés. Il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense. Il n'avait pas envie de se défendre, du reste. Néanmoins, quelque chose le turlupinait légèrement, dans toute cette histoire.

- Pourquoi as-tu dû prendre une potion d'Oïn ?

Les yeux de Thorïn se firent durs et tranchants et Frerin regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide. Inconsciemment, il voûta les épaules et remonta un peu les bras, comme pour se protéger d'un coup que lui aurait donné son frère. Et il fallait bien avouer que les yeux de Thorïn, s'ils avaient été des lames, l'auraient lacéré sans repis.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Il n'y a que ça qui t'interpelle ? grinça-t-il, et sa voix s'était faite polaire.

Frerin frissonna et baissa les yeux. Que pouvait-il dire ? "Je suis désolé" ? Il aurait été bien naïf de croire que son frère lui pardonnerait avec un simple "désolé". Frerin était beaucoup de chose, mais il n'était certainement pas naïf. Et il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Une voix, plus doucâtre que les autres, se fraya insidieusement un chemin dans son esprit et lui susurra à l'oreille d'embrasser Thorïn. De le faire taire, tout simplement, de la manière la plus agréable qu'il connaissait. De lui faire oublier leur désastreuse première fois et le monde alentour, pour qu'il ne se souvienne que de son nom à lui. Frerin avança d'un pas.

* * *

Les feulements rageurs du chat le ramenèrent à la raison et il recula, sous le regard glacé de Thorïn, qui le fixait sans ciller, attendant sa réponse avec une patience terrifiante.

- Je... Je suis désolé...

Ca ne fonctionnerait pas, d'accord, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait en réserve.

- Et pourquoi t'excuses-tu, je te prie ?

- Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez évident... marmonna Frerin sans lever les yeux.

- Je veux t'entendre le dire. Je veux voir si tu sais, au moins, pourquoi je t'en veux autant. Si tu as conscience de l'igniominie de tes actes.

Frerin courba un peu plus l'échine à chaque mot craché par son frère. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à part supplier son frère de lui pardonner. Mais ca ne suffirait pas, il le savait parfaitement. Thorïn savait se montrer inflexible quand la situation l'exigeait. Et il avait tellement de chose à se reprocher ! C'était bien trop dur de le dire.

- Je... je suis dé...

- Tu es désolé, et bla bla bla... le coupa Thorïn d'une voix tranchante. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul ?

Frerin leva la tête et regarda son frère dans les yeux, peu sûr de comprendre.

- C'est... C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ? Parce que je suis parti ?

- Evidemment, crétin ! explosa Thorïn en se levant d'un bond.

Le chat fut catapulté au sol et couina de détresse. Ventre à terre, il fila se cacher sous un fauteuil et regarda la scène à distance, sa queue touffue fouettant la poussière.

Frerin ne comprenait plus rien. Son cerveau s'était déconnecté avec l'irruption colérique de son frère et tournait à vide. Il était donc complétement amorphe tandis que Thorïn, qui l'avait saisi par le col de sa tunique, le secouait comme un prunier. Son menton rebondit désagréablement contre sa poitrine et sa nuque craqua quand sa tête repartit vers l'arrière. Ce fut cependant suffisant pour lui remettre les idées en place. Agissant à l'instinct, il s'arracha à la prise de son frère et, profitant de sa toute nouvelle petite taille, l'enferma dans ses bras, le soulevant par la même occasion, pour le presser contre lui. Thorïn, qui ne s'y attendait pas, poussa un cri fort peu viril. Plus tard, il se dirait avec une mauvaise foi caractéristique du personnage que c'était sa nouvelle condition de femme qui commençait à déteindre sur son comportement.

Dans la chambre de Thorïn, posé sur son bureau encombré, le saphir plat fut parcouru de minuscules éclairs violets et commença à se déformer, craquant sinistrement. En quelques minutes, la carapace bleutée de la pierre précieuse explosa littéralement en petits éclairs, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un banal caillou relativement rond.

* * *

Les cris outrés de Thorïn furent étouffé par les lèvres de Frerin, qui s'écrasèrent avec délice sur celles de son frère. L'idée de pouvoir faire ça sans craindre une douloureuse castration suivie d'une pendaison proprement définitive le mettait en joie. Il se fit vaguement la réflexion que Thorïn, qui n'était pas au courant de son ascendance, ne devait que moyennement apprécier. Frerin n'en avait rien à faire. Il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Il força son frère à écarter les lèvres et sa langue alla caresser celle de Thorïn. Ca aurait pu être très agréable si Thorïn ne s'était pas arraché à son baiser en hurlant de douleur. Frerin le lâcha et le regarda s'effondrer au sol en criant. La panique afflua avec force tandis qu'il s'agenouillait près de son frère, dont la voix stridente résonnait horriblement entre les quatre murs de leurs appartements. Horrifié, Frerin le regarda lacérer son visage de ses ongles longs, mordre férocement la chair de ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il le prit par les épaules et essaya de le stabiliser. Les mains de Thorïn s'aggripèrent à ses poignets et les griffèrent profondément. Frerin vint s'assoire sur les hanches de son frère, qui hurlait toujours, avant d'arracher les ongles acérés de sa chair pour plaquer les poignets fins au sol. Thorïn rua sous lui, manquant de le désarçonner. Frerin ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait simplement le maintenir aussi immobile que possible pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse du mal.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment tandis que Thraïn entrait en trombe. Il se figea net devant la scène et Skalli vint heurter son dos. Thror, estomaqué, la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ton frère, sombre imbécile ? rugit le prince.

- Mais c'est pas moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend !

Un hurlement plus puissant que les autres, à glacer le sang, résonna longuement et Frerin roula au sol, jeté à terre par une ruade de son frère. Thorïn recommença immédiatement à se griffer et à se mordre. Ses doigts se portèrent rapidement à ses yeux et Thraïn se jeta sur le corps féminin prit de convulsion. Il s'empara des poignets de son fils et les plaqua au sol, lui évitant de se crever les yeux dans sa fureur. Valmora s'en fut en courant, criant qu'elle allait chercher Oïn.

- Aide moi, bon sang ! hurla Thraïn à son père, que l'état de son petit-fils pétrifiait.

Frerin se rassit courageusement sur les hanches de son frère tandis que Thror faisait de son mieux pour bloquer les jambes, douloureusement tendues, de Thorïn. Dis entra précipitemment dans la pièce, suivie d'une Skalli essoufflée, et poussa un cri strident. Sa mère plaqua les mains sur ses jeunes oreilles pour étouffer le son des cris de son frère aîné, avant de la traîner hors des appartements princiers. La petite se débattit avec force, criant qu'elle voulait rester avec son frère. Skalli lui assena une gifle retentissante et la fillette, calmée, se mit à pleurer en regardant les souffrances de Thorïn. La princesse traîna donc sa fille jusqu'à sa chambre et resta avec elle. Oïn arriva bientôt, suivi de près par son frère Gloïn et de ses inséparables amis, Dwalïn et Nori, ainsi que de la reine.

- Ce n'est pas une crise d'épilepsie... dut crier Valmora pour se faire entendre après avoir jeté un bref regard à son petit-fils. Oïn ?

Mais le guerisseur était impuissant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle crise de folie à ce degré de puissance. Thorïn arracha une de ses jambes à l'emprise de son grand-père et lui assena un violent coup de pied, l'envoyant rouler aux pieds de sa femme, qui se pencha immédiatement sur lui pour l'aider à se relever. Frerin fut une nouvelle fois désarçonné et Thraïn essuya une série de ruades plus virulentes les unes que les autres. Une des mains se libéra et lui griffa violemment le visage, le repoussant en arrière. Aussitôt, le corps de Thorïn s'arqua terriblement, et un craquement sinistre retentit dans la pièce. Il retomba immédiatement et ses jambes s'écartèrent lentement.

- La colone vertébrale s'est brisée... s'étrangla Oïn tandis que Gloïn et ses deux amis se précipitaient vers leur prince.

Ils furent repoussés par de violents coups de griffes et tous se tinrent à distance respectable du massacre qui se déroulait devant eux. Frerin sentit des larmes acides couler sur ses joues mais ne tenta rien pour les en empêcher. Voir son frère ainsi lui brisait le coeur, coupait sa respiration. Et la panique étendait ses serres glacées sur son esprit, lui interdisant de réfléchir. Thraïn fixait son fils se détruire méthodiquement et eut l'effroyable impression de revoir Luàn, lors du dernier jour de sa vie, mettre au monde leur enfant dans un bain de sang, dans un concert de hurlements. L'histoire se répétait. Il pouvait entendre la voix de sa femme, et la voix de Luàn se confondait avec celle de Skalli, lui murmurer qu'il lui fallait payer pour ses péchés. Le prince enfonça son visage buriné dans ses mains et supplia les dieux d'arrêter ça.

* * *

Balïn ramassa le galet sur sa table basse avec des gestes lents et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures, fasciné. Le diamant était redevenu un vulgaire caillou sans importance. L'effet de la source d'eau magique n'était donc pas permanent. Il se dit briévement que les possibilités entrevues pour acroître les richesses d'Erebor partaient ainsi en fumée, mais il ne pouvait pas en être affligé. Cela voulait aussi dire que Thorïn allait redevenir lui-même.

Et Balïn se mit à rire, heureux pour son fils.

La porte de sa maison s'ouvrit à la volée et Skalli entra dans la pièce. Les cheveux en bataille, débraillée, le regard paniqué, la princesse montrait tout les symptômes d'une agression. Ou d'une panique confinant à la terreur. Quand elle le vit, immobile au milieu de son salon, elle se jeta sur lui et le tira derrière elle. Balïn s'arracha à sa prise et lui ordonna de se calmer. Skalli recouvra son calme d'une manière stupéfiante et se retourna vers lui, glaciale. Royale.

- Ne me demande pas de t'expliquer la situation, j'en serais incapable. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu ne te dépêche pas de me suivre, tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de voir ton fils. Il se meurt.

Balïn ne chercha pas à savoir comment Skalli pouvait être au courant de son lien de parenté avec Thorïn, ni pourquoi elle n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, alors que ce serait suffisant pour éliminer Thorïn de la succession royale. Il ne chercha pas non plus à savoir pourquoi elle était venue le chercher, elle qui haïssait le garçon de toutes les fibres de son être. Il ne chercha pas non plus à démentir, ni à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son fils.

_"Il se meurt."_

Il préféra courir.

* * *

Tout le monde était assis à même le sol, même Dis enfermée dans sa chambre. Tout le monde regardait Thorïn se déchiqueter le visage et la peau à grand coups d'ongles. Sauf Dis, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, enfermée dans sa chambre, persuadée que tout était de sa faute. Tout le monde pleurait, plus ou moins silencieusement.

Sauf Skalli.

Debout, le dos bien droit, très digne, elle regarda son beau-fils mourir à petit feu, dans des souffrances si atroces que même elle sentit une bile âcre remonter sa gorge. Thraïn et Balïn se tenaient la main, fortement, comme soudés. Le premier pleurait déjà un fils qui ne l'avait jamais été tandis que le second pleurait le fils qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. Elle n'en avait que faire. Qu'ils pleurent. Elle aussi avait pleuré. Beaucoup. Personne n'en avait rien eu à faire. Luàn était morte, un cadavre pourissant dans un tombeau de la crypte royale, mais Luàn avait toujours eu la préséance sur elle. Toujours. Elle avait toujours cherché à attirer l'attention de son mari, à le satisfaire, à le rendre heureux et fier. En vain. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à égaler Luàn. Elle avait pleuré. Beaucoup. Et personne n'en avait rien eu à faire. Personne, sauf le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, fils honni de son éternelle rivale. Personne, sauf le petit garçon qui, un soir, avait séché ses larmes de ses petites mains et lui avait assuré que lui l'aimait. Personne, sauf le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui l'avait appelé "maman", parce qu'il avait besoin d'une mère et que son propre fils n'avait que faire de son sort. Elle l'avait haï, de toutes ses forces. Parce qu'il était le vivant portrait de Luàn, parce qu'il était le constant rappel de son échec à se faire aimer de Thraïn. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'une femme devait agir avec le fils d'une autre femme. Un fils de sénéchal qui usurpait la place légitime de son bébé à elle. Elle l'avait giflé et lui avait hurlé de ne plus jamais l'appeler ainsi. Il s'était enfui et avait tenu parole. Elle n'avait plus pleuré.

Skalli avait souvent juré ses grands dieux qu'elle voulait le voir mort, qu'elle voulait le regarder souffrir comme elle-même avait souffert toutes ces années. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait, en effet, mourir dans la douleur, elle regrettait amérement ses paroles. C'était ainsi que devait agir une belle-mère. Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu ça. Maintenant qu'elle le regardait mourir, elle sentit son coeur se gonfler d'amour pour le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, elle se prit à vouloir ardemment qu'il l'appelle encore "maman". Mais le petit garçon était mort depuis longtemps, vaincu par sa haine, et ne reviendrait plus. Elle l'avait tué elle-même. Et les dieux, enfin, avaient répondu à ses suppliques et rappelaient Thorïn à eux.

Tout était de sa faute, à elle. Et à elle seule.

Alors Skalli se mit à prier avec ferveur pour que l'agonie de son beau-fils s'achève enfn, qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt, mais qu'il soit enfin libéré. Et Skalli avait envie de pleurer. De toutes ses forces, elle voulait pleurer pour lui et pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais Skalli avait déjà beaucoup pleuré, dans sa vie. Beaucoup trop. Et n'avait plus de larmes à verser.

* * *

Bientôt, les hurlements déchirants cessèrent. Les cordes vocales, ne supportant plus l'épreuve qu'on leur faisait subir, s'étaient déchirées. Malgré sa peau déchiquetée, malgré le sang qui glissait silencieusement sur le sol de pierre, malgré la colonne vertébrale brisée net, malgré ses yeux crevés et sa langue cisaillée, Thorïn était encore conscient.

La douleur était ineffable. Terrible. Il n'avait plus de mot pour la décrire. Tout en lui se tordait, hurlait et se brisait. Mais lui ne pouvait plus crier sa douleur. Il ne pouvait plus que subir. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Son coeur galopait à toute blinde vers son dernier battement. Il avait mal. Il allait mourir. Il _voulait_ mourir. L'horreur de la situation tenait au fait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'en cet instant, alors que la mort l'engloutissait péniblement dans son ombre. L'horreur de la situation tenait au fait qu'il ne pouvait même pas bénéficier de l'abandon que procurait l'inconscience. La douleur, passé un certain point, ne permettait plus au cerveau de déclencher ses mesures d'urgence et de se couper de tout. Au contraire, elle le maintenait en constante activité, cessant ses assauts sur une zone pour assiéger immédiatement une autre. La douleur le rendait fou, progressivement, à mesure que son corps se tordait, hurlait à sa place et se brisait. Il ne voyait plus depuis longtemps, ses ongles avaient crevé ses yeux. Le noir opaque l'enfermait un peu plus dans sa douleur et, maintenant que la parole lui était enlevée, il se prit à essayer de s'arracher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ses os claquer, sa chair s'ouvrir dans un bruit mouillé écœurant. Il n'avait même plus la force de supplier qu'on l'achève. Il était réduit à une attente insoutenable. Ses côtes craquèrent et jaillirent de son thorax. Puis il se produisit un événement étonnant. Il sentit un fourmillement. D'abord ténu, presque incongru vis à vis des souffrances qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Puis le fourmillement devint brasier. Un brasier glacé. Il sentit distinctement ses organes éclater les uns après les autres, juste avant que son cerveau ne soit foudroyé. Enfin. Enfin.

* * *

Des éclairs jaillirent de la bouche grande ouverte de Thorïn, de ses orbites sans yeux. Ils se heurtèrent et se multiplièrent, encore et encore, enrôbant le corps saccagé de leur lumière violacée. Les spasmes terrifiants qui le secouaient quelques secondes avant s'étaient arrêtés. Bientôt, les éclairs soustrayèrent le cadavre sans vie aux yeux des spectateurs impuissants. Sans vie ? Pas tout à fait. Le coeur, malmené, battait à tout rompre, continuait une bataille perdue d'avance, refusant la mort. Les éclairs achevèrent de déchirer la chair et le rejoignirent, l'entourant de leur éclat morbide. Ses battements redoublèrent et, portés par la puissance des éclairs chargés de magie, insufflèrent la vie. Enfin, au terme d'une longue course contre sa propre mort, le coeur explosa pour se reconstituer aussitôt. Le corps décharné _tout entier_ explosa dans une brume sanglante pour se reconstituer aussitôt. Les éclairs, qui avaient masqué ce spectacle aux nains réunis dans la pièce, s'espacèrent lentement, achevant le travail admirable du coeur, qui reprenait un rythme naturel, en forcant les organes à se remettre en marche, en renouant les nerfs et les os brisés.

Tous avaient fermé les yeux, craignant de devenir aveugle tant la lumière était éblouïssante. Sauf Skalli, qui continuait de regarder sans faillir. Sauf Skalli, qui vit le corps de son beau-fils exploser. Sauf Skalli, qui regarda la magie lui rendre son aspect initial. Sauf Skalli, qui retrouva un court instant le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, juste un court instant, avant qu'il ne devienne un homme. Quand les intenses lumières violettes disparurent et que le silence reprit ses droits, Skalli sentit enfin quelques larmes salées glisser difficilement sur ses joues. Et Skalli, si méprisable dans sa haine et si digne dans sa douleur, tomba à genoux au sol et serra le petit garçon trop vite grandi dans ses bras, embrassant le front de Thorïn qui, profondément endormi, n'en su jamais rien.

* * *

**Voilà. J'vous avais dit que ce serait douloureux. Ca a été, quand même ?**

**On se retrouve demain (et il y aura une scène graphique, dans le prochain chapitre).**

**Bisous, et à la revoyure !**

**Aschen**


	7. Chapter 7 : Dis le encore

**Bonjour, très chères.**

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre, demain je posterai l'épilogue.**

**Warning : Petite scène graphique ici bas. Les mineures, veuillez dégager illico presto, je e veux pas être tenue pour responsable de votre perversion. La mienne suffit amplement. Merci bien.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

MEMORIES

_I'll love you 'till the end of time_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Dis le encore

La journée s'écoula, et la nuit après elle.

Alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Thorïn se réveilla. Les yeux dans le vague, baillant, il s'en fut d'un pas traînant jusqu'à sa salle de bain, ôtant un vêtement à chaque pas. Il passa lentement devant le miroir et jeta un vague coup d'oeil à son reflet. Tiens, il n'avait plus de poitrine. Il eut le temps de faire encore deux pas avant que la réalité ne le frappe. Il recula et revint se poster face au miroir.

* * *

Un hurlement déchira le silence et réveilla Frerin en sursaut. Le jeune nain se redressa brusquement et regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué. Puis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, déversant un flot de lumière proprement atroce qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux, et un corps lourd lui tomba dessus. Littéralement. Frerin sentit des mains fortes le prendre par les épaules et le secouer dans tous les sens tandis qu'une voix grave criait des propos que son cerveau embrumé ne comprenait pas. Mais ca avait l'air joyeux. Puis, aussi soudainement que ca avait commencé, les secousses cessèrent et il retomba dans ses oreillers tandis que son agresseur s'en allait en courant "voir Dis". Frerin nota vaguement des cheveux noirs et une peau pâle avant de découvrir - ô surprise - qu'il s'agissait de Thorïn. Le nain aux cheveux blonds referma les yeux. Trop tôt. Les bras de Morphée se refermaient tendrement sur lui, quand une ombre, tranchant brusquement avec la forte lumière à laquelle il s'était habitué, le força à soulever les paupières.

- Tu pourrais réagir, quand même !

Le ton indigné de la voix le sortit définitivement du sommeil et il se redressa péniblement. Passant une main dans ses longues mèches dorées, Frerin bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en s'étirant paresseusement.

- Tu disais quoi ?

- Que j'étais redevenu un homme, merci de l'attention, grinça la voix.

- Oh, mais je le sais déjà ça...

- Quoi ?

Thorïn vint calmement s'assoire près de son petit frère et le regarda fixement, les sourcils fronçés, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Tu es redevenu "normal", dirons-nous, hier dans la matinée. Et depuis tu as dormi.

- Ah ? Comment ?

Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour ce genre de questions dérangeantes. Thorïn ne semblait se souvenir de rien. Et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui expliquer que la transformation s'était opérée quand lui l'avait embrassé.

- Tu, euh... Tu te souviens de ta période "féminine", n'est-ce pas ?

Thorïn haussa un sourcil narquois, comprenant immédiatement la véritable question sous-entendue dans les propos de son petit frère. Il laissa un sourire ironique naître sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se penchait sur Frerin. Trop près. Beaucoup trop près pour la faible maîtrise de lui-même qu'avait Frerin.

- Si tu te demandes si je me souviens de ce que tu m'as fait durant ma... période "féminine", comme tu dis, la réponse est oui...

Oh misére... Frerin déglutit difficilement sans pouvoir empêcher ses yeux de dériver vers les lèvres de Thorïn tandis qu'un frisson glissait le long de son échine.

- Jusqu'où va ta mémoire, au juste ? demanda le jeune nain dans un souffle.

- Jusqu'au moment où je t'ai demandé une explication, sans obtenir de réponse...

Frerin fourra ses mains tremblantes sous ses draps, entre ses genoux, et serra de toutes ses forces. Il se recula légèrement, essayant vainement d'échapper au regard trop bleu de Thorïn et de mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

- C'est à ce moment là que tu t'es retransformé. Tu, euh... on aurait dit que tu étais possédé par une quelconque force malfaisante. Tu t'es mis à hurler, comme si on te torturait. Et puis...

Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter la suite. Regarder la scène avait déjà été assez traumatisant, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la raconter. Vivre cela une fois avait suffit. Et c'était déjà une fois de trop. Frerin inspira à fond.

- Et ? insista Thorïn.

- Et **pouf**, tu es redevenu un homme.

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

Evidemment, il fallait que son frère soit perspicace, même à une heure aussi matinale.

- Il y a eu des éclairs violets, beaucoup, et tu es redevenu un homme. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est comme ça que ca s'est passé.

- Hum. Admettons. Je demanderai à papa plus de renseignements.

- Balïn ne te dira rien, c'est pas la peine d'essayer.

Thorïn se figea, littéralement statufié, et Frerin se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il inspira brusquement et ouvrit la bouche pour rattraper le coup, avant de la refermer sans savoir quoi dire. Un air profondément coupable se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il avait la furieuse envie de se coller une claque. Question tact, il avait sérieusement besoin de cours de rattrapage.

Le visage de Thorïn s'assombrissait à vue d'oeil. Le nain aux cheveux noirs se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Frerin sourit faiblement en se rappelant qu'il avait considéré cela comme un tic familial. Maintenant, il comprenait qu'il avait simplement copié la gestuelle de son frère pour mieux se rapprocher de lui. Tout comme il l'avait suivi dans ses délires pour rester à ses côtés. Finalement, Thorïn ferma ses yeux bleus et inspira lentement. Quand il les rouvrit, son visage avait repris son air, à la fois sérieux et dilettante, habituel. Mais Frerin, qui connaissait Thorïn mieux que Thorïn lui-même tant il avait passé de temps à l'observer, vit bien que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

- Papa aura quand même un peu de temps à m'accorder, non ? murmura l'aîné, les yeux dans le vague.

- Oui, sûrement... Il était très inquiet pour toi...

Thorïn sourit tristement avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur son frère, qui n'avait plus nulle part où se rencogner pour lui échapper.

- J'attend toujours une réponse.

* * *

Frerin était perdu. Non pas parce qu'il ignorait à quelle question Thorïn voulait une réponse, il le savait parfaitement, mais parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de dévoiler ses failles à cet homme qu'il avait cru son frère avant d'apprendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ni par les liens de sang ni dans son coeur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Thorïn voulait tant savoir. Bien sûr, la porte de sortie la plus simple était de crier à l'inceste, à la folie passagère et supplier Thorïn de lui pardonner, et de ne plus jamais y penser. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'inceste, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à utiliser un prétexte pareil pour se sortir du mauvais pas dans lequel il s'était fourré en fuyant comme un lâche. Malgré l'apparente ignorance de Thorïn quant à son ascendance (et encore, il n'en était plus très sûr), il ne pouvait pas parler d'inceste. Plus maintenant. A ses yeux, ce n'était pas une raison valable pour expliquer son acte.

Alors quoi, le viol ? Il n'y avait jamais eu de viol. Thorïn n'aurait jamais répondu avec tant de passion à ses baisers et à ses caresses. Il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de le toucher, si Thorïn ne l'avait pas voulu. Il connaissait assez son frère (parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'appeler autrement, malgré tout) pour savoir ça. Il avait pu faire l'amour à son frère parce que lui l'avait bien voulu.

La question était donc de savoir pourquoi il avait fui. Tout simplement parce que ses propres sentiments lui faisaient effroyablement peur, et que voir Thorïn y répondre l'avait paralysé. Il avait passé trop de temps et fourni trop d'énergie à refuser en bloc ces sentiments et ce désir, pourtant incontrôlable, pour être heureux de voir son frère y réagir aussi bien. Quand bien même il n'y avait pas d'inceste, ils restaient deux hommes et, si l'homosexualité était bien acceptée dans leur société, cette tolérance ne valait pas pour les hommes de leur rang. Des princes n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer entre eux. Il était de leur devoir de fonder une famille, afin d'assurer la pérennité de la lignée de Durïn.

Lui qui avait eu tant de mal à reconnaître ces sentiments et à les accepter, il s'était simplement outragé de la manière dont Thorïn avait rendu les armes face à lui. Son frère lui avait alors paru si faible, moralement, qu'il en avait été choqué. Accepter revenait à affirmer aux yeux du monde que la lignée de Durïn s'arrêterait avec eux, car les nains n'aiment qu'une fois. Frerin n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un autant qu'il aimait son frère, c'était physiquement impossible. Il s'y était finalement résigné, à son corps défendant, et avait accepté par là-même de rester seul le restant de ses jours, obligé de regarder Thorïn se marier, aimer sa femme et lui faire des enfants tandis que lui resterait dans l'ombre. En acceptant ses sentiments, et en les lui rendant, Thorïn avait signé l'arrêt définitif de la lignée et menacait explicitement son statut d'héritier. Et ce, sans états d'âme. Cela avait choqué Frerin, qui ne pouvait véritablement pas croire que Thorïn puisse faire fi, sans regrets, de tous les espoirs et de toutes les attentes qui reposaient sur ses épaules. Son frère lui avait alors semblé l'être le plus vil et le plus retors qui puisse exister. Thorïn était-il vraiment capable d'une chose pareille ? Accepter les sentiments contre-nature de son petit-frère et les lui rendre dans l'unique but de prendre un peu de plaisir en attendant de céder aux obligations qu'imposait son rôle de prince héritier ? Etait-il vraiment assez cruel pour le faire espérer et profiter de lui avant de le briser ? Il en était parfaitement capable. Thorïn avait déjà fracassé bien des coeurs, sans regrets et sans remords. Pourquoi pas le sien ? Un de plus, un de moins, ca ne devait pas faire grande différence.

Frerin avait eu peur de ses sentiments, qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir, et de ceux de son frère, qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il avait eu peur et il était parti.

Devait-il lui dire cela ?

* * *

- Ton visage est un livre ouvert, Frerin...

Le nain aux cheveux blonds baissa les yeux sur le visage impassible de Thorïn, arraché à ses réflexions par la voix basse et étrangement triste de son frère.

- Me crois-tu vraiment capable de te faire ça ? A toi ?

Frerin était incapable de répondre. Les pensées de Thorïn lui étaient familières, il avait passé sa vie à l'observer et à l'apprendre, à disséquer la moindre de ses expressions et à analyser le plus petit de ses actes. Il le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir comment il allait réagir dans telle ou telle situation. Mais Thorïn mettait toujours un point d'honneur à être là où on ne l'attendait pas. Exemple parfait avec Dagmar, qu'il avait fréquenté pendant longtemps au regard de ses autres liaisons, et qu'il aurait continué à voir si Frerin n'avait pas mis un terme à cette histoire trop belle pour qu'il puisse la supporter. Il avait maintes fois obligé son petit frère à revoir toutes ses interprétations de sa personnalité. Frerin avait souvent vu cela comme un jeu habilement mené par Thorïn, sans qu'il puisse avoir le moindre contrôle sur le déroulement de la partie. Et même quand il ne voulait pas jouer, il y était forcé par son désir toujours plus puissant de voler des petits morceaux de Thorïn et les conserver auprès de lui, jalousement, comme un trésor inaccessible aux autres. Thorïn jouait avec tout le monde. Avec Thraïn et Skalli. Avec Gloïn, Nori et Dwalïn. Avec Dagmar. Avec lui.

- Tu n'es pas Dagmar.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que je pensais à elle ?

- Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe là-dedans... marmonna-t-il entre ses dents en secouant légèrement la tête de Frerin.

- Tu en es parfaitement capable.

- Et bien tu as tort. Voilà la preuve que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça.

- Je te connais par coeur, murmura Frerin.

- Si tu le dis, mon amour.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Thorïn d'une voix tranchante.

Frerin n'avait rien à dire. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son frère de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, il n'aurait, de toutes façons, pas la force ni même le désir de l'en empêcher.

- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas toi, répondit-il néanmoins.

- Frerin, le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne. Tu n'es pas le premier, et sûrement pas le dernier, à souffrir d'un amour soit disant impossible. Crois-tu donc être le seul capable d'aimer quelqu'un ? Crois-tu être le seul à être jaloux ? Crois-tu être le seul à éliminer tes rivaux, quel que soit le moyen utilisé ? Tu n'as pas le monopole de l'amour poussé à la folie, permet moi de te le dire.

- Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes...

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, dis moi ? demanda Thorïn en tournant en rond dans la vaste chambre de Frerin. Tu penses vraiment que je suis un monstre sans coeur capable de profiter de toi jusqu'à un éventuel mariage ? Tu as une bien mauvaise opinion de moi, petit frère. Es-tu sûr de m'aimer ? On pourrait en douter, franchement. Crois-tu donc être un si _merveilleux_ coup que je suis tombée immédiatement amoureux de toi après une heure de plaisir dans tes bras ? Tu es encore plus arrogant que moi, et j'ai pourtant mis la barre bien haut. Tu me prends pour qui, bon sang ? Une pauvre vierge éffarouchée ?

Frerin regardait son frère marcher de long en large, chacune de ses paroles le frappant avec la force d'un coup de marteau. Un sourire triste effleura vaguement ses lèvres avant qu'il ne relève la tête. Son regard d'ambre voilé d'ombre glissa sans but sur les murs et le sol, observant tout sauf l'homme qui marchait au milieu de la pièce.

- Oui, je te crois capable de profiter de moi jusqu'à ton mariage - parce qu'il y aura un mariage, Thorïn, que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ce ne serait pas grave. Ce serait même avec plaisir. C'est mieux que rien, après tout. Mieux vaut connaître l'amour et le perdre que vivre en l'ignorant.

- Par pitié, épargne moi tes phrases toutes faites complètement vides de sens. Et il n'y aura jamais de mariage. Jamais.

- Tu n'auras pas le choix, murmura Frerin d'une voix atone.

- Arrête, s'il te plaît, j'ai l'horrible impression de jouer la rupture avant la relation. Tu as un sens du mélodrame un peu trop exagéré, Frerin.

- Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes.

- Tu l'as déjà dit ! s'énerva Thorïn avant de reprendre sa marche, ignorant son frère.

Frerin le regarda faire, perdu, avant de ramener son regard sur ses draps. Ses mains tremblaient toujours. Et les voix reprenaient dans sa tête leurs murmures habituels, qui confinaient aux hurlements tant ils lui déchiraient l'esprit.

- Non, tu n'en as pas le monopole, sûrement pas... entendait-il Thorïn marmonner. Ca me débecte que tu penses ca de moi ! Bon sang, est-ce que je t'ai fait quoi que ce soit, à toi, qui justifie une opinion aussi mauvaise ? demanda le prince aux cheveux noirs dans une explosion de colère.

- Oui, affirma sincèrement Frerin à mi-voix.

- Non, bordel ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es incapable de relativiser les choses !

- Comment veux-tu que je "relativise les choses" ?

- Tu fais comme moi ! Tu bois et tu baises jusqu'à l'épuisement !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- T'as raison, c'est inutile au possible... soupira Thorïn en se calmant brutalement.

Thorïn vint s'allonger près de Frerin et le prit dans ses bras, l'obligea à s'étendre près de lui. Le nain aux cheveux blonds soupira d'aise, imperceptiblement, et se pressa contre son frère, savourant son étreinte. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, mais ca faisait du bien. Sentir le souffle de Thorïn contre sa nuque l'électrisait et l'apaisait tout à la fois.

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, Frerin. Je me suis rendu haïssable au possible pour te détacher de moi. Ca aurait éloigné n'importe qui. Je passe mon temps à me demander pourquoi tu restes encore près de moi, pourquoi tu me suis partout, pourquoi tu acceptes de jouer les chaperons quand je couche avec tout Erebor, pourquoi tu continues à me regarder comme une des merveilles de la Terre du Milieu alors que je fais TOUT pour que tu me détestes. Je t'ai volé tout tes amants et toutes tes maîtresses, tu sais ?

- Oui, je sais...

- Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? demanda Thorïn d'un ton sincérement étonné.

- Parce que je n'en avais rien à faire.

- C'était insupportable... Je ne voulais pas ca, mais il fallait bien que je t'éloigne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour oublier.

- Oublier quoi ?

- Ton existence, grinça Thorïn se redressant légèrement, plongeant son regard glacé dans les yeux perdus de son petit frère. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Que je n'ai pas vu, toutes ces années, que tu me suivais comme mon ombre, que tu mettais ta vie entre paranthèses pour te concentrer uniquement sur la mienne ? Que crois-tu que ca me faisait, quand je te voyais faire ça ? Plaisir, peut-être ? Je ne suis pas égocentrique à ce point-là, merci.

* * *

Thorïn enfouit son visage contre la gorge de Frerin, le nez plongé dans les longs cheveux dorés, respirant son odeur avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Le souffle de Frerin s'accéléra quand il sentit les lèvres de son frère glisser lentement sur son épaule et mordiller tendrement la chair. Il dut relâcher son emprise sur ses mains quand il sentit celles de Thorïn effleurer ses côtes et les intercepta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais simplement profiter de ce que tu m'offres si gentiment sans prendre en considération d'éventuelles conneries comme la bénédiction de tes parents et celle de la bonne société d'Erebor, ou encore la lignée de Durïn.

- Que... Quoi ?

D'un geste vif, Thorïn se mit à califourchon sur lui, le bloquant sur le matelas. Un sourire froid étira ses lèvres et Frerin commença à avoir peur.

- Ca fait des années que je passe mon temps à essayer de te dégoûter de moi parce que ce n'est pas _normal_. Tu es sensé être mon petit-frère, bien que j'en doute de plus en plus. Te désirer ne devrait pas faire partie du contrat, non ? Et pourtant. Cela dit, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit tout à fait de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? Non, c'est de la tienne, expliqua-t-il calmement en effleurant de ses lèvres la peau halée du torse de son frère.

- Mais... Thorïn, arrête...

- Tu t'es arrêté, toi, quand je te l'ai demandé il y a deux jours ? Non. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me tenter, non plus, durant toutes ces années et malgré tout mes efforts. Et quand enfin je finis par céder puisque, visiblement, tu ne te contentais pas de me vénérer comme un héros, c'est pour entendre que je suis cruel et machiavélique au point de profiter de toi.

- Thorïn... essaya Frerin, que les caresses imprécises de son frère faisait soupirer.

- Tu la fermes, Frerin ! coupa le nain aux cheveux noirs d'un ton glacé. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir d'un amour soit disant impossible. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas mais un beau jour, tu m'as embrassé, quand nous étions enfant, pour me consoler d'une autre rebuffade infligée par ta mère. Ce souvenir est marqué au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Tu me hantes jours et nuits depuis cet instant. Tu vois, ca remonte à loin, et pas uniquement à ton pseudo viol. Alors oui, j'ai passé ma vie à jouer les connards purs et durs dans l'unique but de t'épargner mes désirs hors normes. J'ai aussi passé mon temps à m'emparer de tout ceux qui osaient te toucher pour les briser, simplement par jalousie. Tu sais que Dagmar a commencé par être amoureuse de toi, cette ravissante imbécile ? Non ? Tu le sais maintenant. Alors je l'ai prise, baisée jusqu'à la forcer à m'aimer moi plutôt que toi et je l'ai abandonnée sans un remord. Tu aurais pu t'abstenir de l'abîmer, la pauvre.

* * *

_"Par Aulë, arrête !"_

Frerin aurait voulu lui hurler de cesser son supplice, mais Thorïn ne semblait pas décider à lui obéir. Il continuait à affoler ses sens de ses lèvres et de sa langue, et à le flageller de ses paroles venimeuses. Ca le dégoûtait profondément, mais il adorait ça.

- Tu n'as pas honte, dis moi ? Tu profites d'un instant de faiblesse de ma part pour me _violer _et ensuite tu me reproches d'abuser de toi. J'ai du mal à avaler ça, crois moi...

Il aurait bien pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et avec sincérité, si cela avait pu émouvoir Thorïn, mais il savait que ca ne servirait à rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? A part le supplier d'arrêter, ou de continuer, il ne savait plus trop.

_"Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je t'aime, pardon, je suis désolé..."_

Les caresses affolante s'arrêtèrent et Thorïn se redressa brusquement, le regard suspicieux. Frerin comprit alors que sa litanie avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et les pupilles de Thorïn se dilatèrent.

- Redis moi ça, pour voir.

- Je... je suis désolé.

- Non, l'autre.

- Pardon...

- L'autre, grogna l'aîné des deux d'un air peu amène

- Je... Je t'aime.

Le gémissement sourd qu'émit Thorïn fit trembler Frerin de tout son corps. Les caresses reprient, plus enfievrées, plus brusques. Thorïn l'embrassa avec fureur, meutrissant ses lèvres, avant d'aller mordiller sa gorge.

- Encore.

- Je t'aime.

Les doigts pressés du nain aux cheveux noirs heurtèrent le drap et il grogna de désappointement. Une seconde plus tard, le drap volait à terre et Thorïn reprenait sa torture là où il l'avait arrêtée. Ses lèvres retournèrent grignoter la peau fragile de la nuque avant de glisser sur l'épaule nue et la clavicule. Sa langue redessina le contour de ses mucles puis descendit sur le ventre plat de Frerin, qui haletait difficilement.

- Encore...

Incapable d'accéder à la requête de son frère, le jeune nain aux cheveux blonds gémit sans retenue quand les mains habiles qui le torturaient délicieusement firent disparaître son pantalon, libérant son sexe gorgé de désir. Le souffle chaud de Thorïn menacait de le rendre fou.

- Encore ! exigea-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Je... Je t'aime !

Frerin renversa la tête en arrière et poussa un cri rauque quand les lèvres de son frère se refermèrent sur lui. Thorïn jouait de sa langue, de ses dents et de ses lèvres avec une maestria proprement diabolique. Frerin enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux noir d'encre de son frère aîné en gémissant fortement, tirant légèrement sur les longues mèches quand le supplice se faisait vraiment trop insupportable.

Quand il le sentit sur le point de jouir, Thorïn s'écarta et retourna embrasser Frerin, s'amusant de ses grognements déçus. Avec la dextérité qu'offre seule l'habitude, Thorïn se débarassa de son propre pantalon, le reste de ses vêtements étant déjà éparpillé sur le chemin qui reliait sa chambre à la salle d'eau. Souriant, soudainement attentionné, il l'embrassa encore tendrement avant de sucer rapidement deux de ses doigts. Frerin essaya de l'en empêcher en pressant ses hanches contre les siennes, cherchant plus de contacts.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, marmonna Thorïn d'une voix éraillée.

- Je m'en fous ! cria son petit frère, brusquement furieux de la tendresse de son frère quand lui-même l'avait pris sans ménagements.

- Comme tu voudras, mon amour...

Prit d'une soudaine inspiration, Thorïn roula sur le côté en Frerin se retrouva assis sur lui. Encore une fois, son frère lui laissait le contrôle total des opérations, se soumettant sans rechigner à son bon vouloir. Frerin connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça avec personne. Ce n'était pas son genre. Tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Thorïn menacait de l'étouffer et lui mettait les larmes aux yeux.

Frerin se mordit la lèvre inférieure et eut le plaisir de voir les yeux de Thorïn virer au noir tant ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Gémissant sous le traitement que les mains de Thorïn lui infligeait encore, anticipant la douleur à venir et l'appelant de tous ses voeux, Frerin se redressa et, brusquement, s'empala sur le sexe dressé de son frère.

* * *

Le cri de pure douleur qu'il poussa se mélangea délicieusement au cri de pur plaisir qu'émit Thorïn. L'aîné dû mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas bouger d'un cil et attendit patiemment que Frerin s'habitue à sa présence en lui. C'était difficile. Voir son frère le chevaucher ainsi, la tête rejetée en arrière, les cheveux blonds glissant en vagues dorées le long de son dos cambré et les yeux d'ambre quasi noirs, enflammés de désir, de douleur et de plaisir, c'était tout simplement trop pour lui. Les mains de Thorïn se crispèrent sur les hanches anguleuses de son frère et il ferma les yeux, tentant d'échapper à la vision tentatrice.

Quand Frerin roula des hanches, gémissant doucement, il perdit le peu de raison qui lui restait. Oubliant ses bonnes résolutions de laisser Frerin diriger leurs ébats selon son rythme, Thorïn entoura sa taille d'un bras et le plaqua sur le matelas sans jamais séparer leurs corps intimement liés. Le nain blond enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et répondit d'un cri rauque à chaque coup de reins que son frère aîné lui donnait. Les mains de Thorïn, fermement aggripées aux hanches de Frerin, abîmaient la peau halée de zébrures rouges tandis qu'il mordait avec délice la gorge offerte, marquant son petit-frère. Plus personne ne pourrait ignorer qu'il était à lui. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. La voix de Frerin montait en décibels, hurlant son plaisir sans retenue, jouissant d'être dominé par son frère aîné. Il en avait rêvé si longtemps... Leurs lèvres se heurtaient et se séparaient le temps d'un cri, d'un gémissement, et se retrouvaient avec acharnement. Thorïn imposait un rythme frénétique, furieux, qui meurtrissait Frerin et le précipitait tout droit vers l'extase. Les mains pâles quittèrent les hanches et s'appliquèrent à caresser le sexe trop longtemps délaissé de son petit frère, dont les cris redoublèrent.

C'était encore meilleur ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas nier avoir adorer que Frerin le prenne, et peu importaient les coups qu'il avait essuyé. Mais il préférait largement un corps purement masculin, et voir Frerin crier à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, le regarder onduler sous lui, le sentir si serré autour de lui. Tout cela était infiniment trop bon. Il était foutu. Il s'était su perdu dès l'instant où son frère avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, autrefois, dans ce petit trou creusé à même la roche des hauteurs d'Erebor. Maintenant, il savait avec une lucidité effrayante qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se séparer de lui.

C'était physique. Viscéral. Frerin était une drogue dont il ne pourrait plus se passer.

Avec un hurlement déchirant, Frerin jouit entre ses mains en se cambrant au maximum. Thorïn ferma les yeux et, sans cesser de pilonner son petit-frère, porta une main à sa bouche pour lécher avec délectation le liquide blanchâtre qui maculait ses doigts. Tout le corps de Frerin sembla se contracter sous la force de son orgasme, l'enserrant plus fortement encore, le propulsant brutalement dans l'extase la plus dévastatrice. Le cri qu'il poussa en s'assouvissant au coeur de Frerin oscillait entre la victoire et le plaisir le plus pur et il préféra l'étouffer en embrassant son petit frère avant d'enfouir son visage dans la masse épaisse de cheveux dorés. Il sentit des mains tremblantes caresser les siens, un nez effleurer sa gorge et des lèvres embrasser vaguement son épaule. Souriant, il s'écarta doucement et se laissa tomber près de son amant.

Aussitôt, Frerin se glissa entre ses bras et le serra dans les siens.

- Dis le encore... murmura Thorïn d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Je t'aime, répondit son frère sur le même ton.

Epuisé, il était décidément beaucoup trop tôt pour toutes ces émotions, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée. Juste avant que le noir ne se referme sur lui, il sentit les lèvres de Thorïn contre son oreille et entendit, comme dans un rêve, sa voix lui répondre.

- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre terminé.**

**Ca se finit bien, hein ? Ils s'aiment et tout le monde est content.**

**Mais il y a un épilogue à cette histoire. Qui arrivera demain.**

**En espérant, toujours, que cela vous a plu, je vous embrasse.**

**Aschen**


	8. Epilogue : The end of time

**Voilà la fin de cette fiction.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

MEMORIES

_I'll love you 'till the end of time_

* * *

Epilogue : The end of time

Personne n'en sut jamais rien. Thorïn se calma radicalement quant à ses liaisons mais refusa toujours les propositions de mariage, pourtant toutes plus avantageuses les unes que les autres, que lui présentaient Thraïn, Balïn et Skalli. Frerin continua à vivoter de-ci de-là avec son insouciance habituelle, ignorant les sollicitations dont il était abreuvé. Toutes les nuits, bien à l'abri derrière les murs de leurs appartements, ils se retrouvaient pour s'aimer, et leur passion ne s'éteignit jamais.

Mais ils n'étaient pas destinés à s'aimer pour le restant de leur vie.

* * *

La source d'eau magique fut condamnée et Balïn veilla soigneusement à ce que plus personne ne s'approche de cette zone, jamais. L'amour de Thror pour l'or grandit de plus en plus et finit par éclipser totalement sa famille. La reine Valmora se laissa mourir, comme dans une dernière tentative pour ramener son mari auprès d'elle et des siens.

Il ne revint jamais.

Mais il en était un autre qui aimait l'or plus que Thror. Smaug attaqua la Montagne Solitaire, balayant la ville humaine de Dale par pure cruauté, et s'empara du fabuleux trésor des Nains, les forcant à fuir leur maison et à errer sur les routes.

Skalli n'y survécu pas.

* * *

Thror décida, dans sa folie, de reprendre leur Royaume originel, les mines de la Moria, et mourut en s'y essayant, décapité par un Orc à la peau pâle qui chevauchait un Warg blanc. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à mourir à la Bataille d'Azanulbizar.

* * *

La bataille était finie depuis moins d'une heure. Thorïn passait parmi les blessés, soutenant Thraïn. Il cherchait Frerin. Au loin, il aperçu Balïn, son père, et Dwalïn, son ami et son oncle, penchés l'un sur l'autre, pleurant en silence pour les amis qu'ils avaient tous perdu. A une centaine de mètre, Oïn pratiquait des soins d'urgence sur Gloïn, son petit frère mourant. Aucune trace de Nori, ni de son frère aîné Dori. Aucune trace d'Eli, le fiancé de Dis.

Aucune trace de Frerin.

Il ramena le nouveau roi au campement Nain, loin du champ de bataille. Les femmes et les enfants s'échinaient déjà à soigner les blessés, dans un brouhaha infernal. Dis, les apercevant, courut vers eux, terrifiée et heureuse à la fois. Elle serra son frère et son père dans ses bras avant d'aider Thraïn à s'installer près d'Eli, qui s'était dépêché de rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

- Tu n'as pas vu Frerin ? demanda Thorïn à sa soeur d'une voix inquiète.

- Je pensais qu'il était avec toi...

Son inquiétude grandit d'un cran encore quand elle secoua tristement la tête, des mèches blondes échappées des deux lourdes nattes qui coulaient dans son dos s'agitant dans le vent brûlant de la fin d'après-midi. Il repartit immédiatement à la recherche de son amant. A la recherche de son frère.

Il y passa deux longues heures. Il ne le trouva jamais. Quand il rentra au campement, Balïn l'attendait, ses cheveux bruns striés de blanc masquant l'expression de son visage. Quand il releva la tête et que ses yeux chocolatés rencontrèrent ceux de son fils, Thorïn su qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines tandis qu'il suivait son père dans le labyrinthe que formaient les corps des blessés. Il le mena jusqu'à la tente royale, vide puisqu'il avait apercu Dis, Eli et Thraïn occupés à soigner les quelques blessés restant.

Thorïn devait s'en souvenir toute sa vie. Comme la réminiscence du premier baiser échangé avec Frerin, cet instant était gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. La nuit était déjà quasiment tombée et de nombreuses étoiles s'allumaient dans le ciel, ouvrant le chemin pour la lune. Un silence assourdissant régnait autour de la tente et Thorïn su, sans comprendre pourquoi, que Frerin était mort.

C'était physique. Viscéral.

Il ne vit pas Dwalïn, Gloïn remis sur pied et Nori qui attendaient à plusieurs mètres de distance, le visage sombre. Il n'avait pas entendu les sanglots de Dis, ni les larmes silencieuses de Thraïn. Il n'avait pas vu l'air affligé d'Eli. Pas plus qu'il ne voyait le chagrin sur le visage de son père. Mais il savait. Et il entra quand même, le cœur déjà brisé.

Un hurlement de désespoir déchira l'air.

* * *

THE END... ?

* * *

**Voilà, cette fanfiction s'achève ici.**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusque là. **

**En espérant que votre cœur ne soit pas aussi brisé que le mien, je vous embrasse.**

**Aschen**


End file.
